Lineage
by padme789
Summary: The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings. Important Update Please Read!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Finally figured out how to make this idea work using the most recent episode Touched as the catalyst. Buildings that have yet to be introduced into the show but have been spoken about are being described in the way I picture them too be._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible change to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Prologue**

He was late, he was so late. He promised her it would only be a few hours, and then the banelings. Praise the creator Zedd had accompanied him. But, that was the least of his problems now. If only he hadn't taken that left while trying to back track his way through the maze of different wings and long corridors, of this large magnificent palace. Then there was also the fact that he felt awful for having left her side in the first place. He knew he shouldn't have, but she had insisted.

---

"The people need you," she said, "I will still be here, so please do not stop your duties." He could see through her shield, she was in pain, a pain that had started at sunrise the morning before. "Richard, please do not stop your duties for me."

Using what energy she could spare, she traced her fingers down his cheek along his unshaven face. "If I had known you would ignore your duties even now, I-I would have never let myself get so carried away. Richard please, you are needed by the people," she gritted her teeth before letting a long waling moan escape. "Please, do not make me regret what I-we did."

Richard took her weak hand from his face. He ran his large fingers along her thin knuckles. Bringing her hand too his lips he kissed it lightly before leaning forward and kissing the top of her sweat covered forehead. "Alright, but only because the Mother Confessor has ordered me to do so," he smiled kissing her forehead once more.

He shut the wood door, and glanced towards his other traveling companions. "Zedd I need you to accompany me too, Wavering Falls. It doesn't sound life threatening, but Kahlan is insisting I go. She denies it, but I think she still feels guilty for what she did while I had been confessed." Richard Inhaled quickly, as the memories rushed back to him. He might not have been himself, but he did not regret it. However, he knew in the few weeks, maybe even months after the ordeal Kahlan wished she had been able to control herself. Her 'gift' was too tempting to surreal that before Kahlan could rationalize what had happen, could stop herself, she had cross that forbidden line with him.

He shook his head locking away the memories of that day once more. "Cara, I need you to stay with Kahlan. Just in case. She has no way of protecting herself right now." He could see she was about to protest, he held up his hand. "No questions, I need you here to protect Kahlan, Cara."

"But-Lord Rahl," she paused "Richard... I..." Cara sighed. "Alright, you will protect him with your life?" Cara asked Zedd, she knew it was a stupid question, but she needed a verbal reassurance of her Lord, of her friend's safety.

Zedd smiled softly to the woman he had once feared would bring great rune to his grandson. "Do you even need to ask, child?"

Cara huffed, "No I suppose not." She looked back towards Richard. "I will protect her with my life."

"Thank you, Cara, thank you. If anything were to happen to her. I don't know what I would-could do if I lost her."

---

The screams echoed along the large ivory marble pillared hallways of the expansive Confessor's Palace. Her bed was surrounded, two of the city's best healers hovered over the foot of the bed, while palace's best maid quickly applied a wet cloth to Kahlan's forehead ever thirty to forty-five minutes.

On Kahlan's other side sitting at the edge of the bed was Cara, the last person Kahlan would have expected to be here, and she was sure it was because of Richard. But, that did not matter now. All that matter now was delivering this baby and making sure that it was healthy.

"My lady Mother Confessor, you must breathe, you must breathe and push," stated one of the healers from the end of the bed.

Kahlan took hold of Cara's right hand. She pushed, she breathed, and then she screamed. Why did no one ever tell a young woman just how painful it was to give birth? Kahlan had heard many stories had seen a few births in her life time, nevertheless she now decided all she had seen and heard was just a sugar coating to what really would happen to a woman's body while giving birth.

And so, she gripped Cara's hand harder receiving a surprised and apprising look from the once Mord-Sith's piercing blue eyes, followed by her signature smirk. "You're much stronger than you let on Mother Confessor."

"I... I hope I am not hurting you then," answered Kahlan a chuckled tone to her voice.

Suddenly she could feel it, the baby's head. Her mind was beginning to haze over, but she knew she had to push, so she did, as the haze took over her thoughts. "Kahlan, you need push!" Cara's voiced chanted in the back of her mind, as her red leathered handw rapped itself even tighter around hers.

And, finally the wailing cry of an infant. Before it all went black.

---

The pain was gone. She was alive, she could have sworn she had taken her last breath only moments a go as she watched her whole world turn black, but she was alive. Kahlan was still in bed but she was alive.

Kahlan grinned to herself as she looked around her large silent bedroom. Where had everyone gone? Her room had been filled for hours, if not by healers then by the different help of the palace. Now though, now her room was empty she concluded as she hastily scanned the room's every corner.

Then she saw it, sitting quietly in the front of the room, was a gloveless Cara. She sat back erect holding what looked to be bundle of blankets. Kahlan let out a relieved sigh. Everything was okay, other than the odd sight of Cara, not acting like Cara.

Cara attention now moved from the blankets to Kahlan. Rising from her seat she began to close the distance between the two of them, all the while rocking the bundle cueing softly to it. It truly was one of the oddest sights Kahlan had ever seen. Noticing Kahlan's stare Cara spoke, "the baby," she glanced down. "The baby was over there," she nodded to the white bassinet, "and looked lonely so I just decided to hold her."

_Her?_ Kahlan's mind reeled. _Her?_ She had had a baby girl.

Kahlan then noticed Cara's demeanor it had changed once again in a matter of seconds. "I can put her back, if that's what you want. I just-she wanted attention, and you were exhausted and need your rest, but if you don't want me to... I can put her back." Cara was scared. She was scared she had done something wrong. Not to mention Kahlan had caught her with her guard completely down. She was witnessing a small glimpse of the woman Cara was, not the Mord-Sith.

"Oh, Cara, no it's alright," Kahlan smiled, "Can, can I see her?" She smiled once more. _Her_, she though once more, Kahlan could not wait to tell Richard.

Richard, that was right he had gone to Wavering Falls. She had made him go. "Where is Richard?" she asked as Cara began to hand over the baby to her keeping a tight hold on her as if she were a piece of crystal glass.

Cara smiled genuinely down at the mother and child, "I think he is here, I overheard the General say Master Rahl had gotten himself lost in the palace since he was in such a rush to return. The wizard had come by a little while ago, without him. My guess is he is down in the kitchens." She was now sitting next to Kahlan hesitantly moving her hand so she could lightly touch the infants head.

Kahlan nodded her approval.

"She likes to watch you, I think she has Richard's eyes, but I'm not sure. You stare at him more than I do," stated Cara as she delicately touched the soft caramel colored hairs atop the baby's head. "What are you going to name her?" she asked.

Name, of course her baby needed a name. "Diana, Diana is a good name." She smiled down at her daughter. "How do you like that?" Diana looked up at Kahlan, she looked as if she were contemplating this decision that had been made for her. She did not cry, so Kahlan decided to just take that as a good sign.

---

Finally, he made it. The two well crafted large oak wood doors sat closed in front him, but he was positive this had to be the room. He at least hoped this time he was right. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and he saw her. She lay quietly in bed. She was holding something securely in her arms. Her face was brighter than he had seen in so long. "I'm here, I'm sorry I just... I..." trailed off as he caught a glimpse of flesh hidden inside the blankets.

"She is fine Richard, not a scratch. I made sure nothing got to her just like you asked. Well she did black out and faint from exhaustion, but I didn't let anything near her," reported Cara.

Richard looked over to Cara, a startled look on his face, "What?"

Kahlan just shook her head. "I'm alright Richard, I was just tired. After all I was in labor for almost two days. Now come over here and see."

Richard just nodded slightly, walking over to an unoccupied side of her bed. He noted Kahlan wasn't just smiling, she was beaming. He leaned close to her looked her in the eyes for a moment before turning her attention to the infant.

"This is Diana, a baby girl Richard, we have a baby girl," Kahlan's voice croaked as she began to cry.

He was speechless. He looked up at Cara large grin on his face, and she too met his eyes with a smile.

"There over two-hundred rooms in this place, so don't you start," he stated roughly before both he and Cara broke out into a laugh.

"What is all this excitement about?" asked a voice. It was Zedd, he had walked in only seconds before quietly observing the unfeasible sight before him. Plate in hand he walked over to the small group, motioned. "I thought you might want something to eat, after having become lost in the guest chambers boy," Zed just shook his head large smile on his face.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: First off, thanks to those who have reviewed you are awesome. _

_Now to business, I hate moving along in a story while a show is still going on, there could always be something interesting that could take place allowing for an appealing event. So for the sake of this and maybe one or two future chapters we will say the prologue had taken place of course 8-9months after the episode "touched". How many episodes that will cover in the show I'm not sure of, but I'm positive I could find a way to flashback if I have too. _

_This chapter will take place 7-8 months since the prologue. I am not the biggest fan of writing for infants or babies (at least till they can use a few words) hence there could be a big time progression, so that I can start molding the plot better._

_At the moment I am trying to figure out how to incorporate a character early on, and I haven't quite figured that out yet, hopefully by the next chapter._

_Also, reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 1**

The days and nights were not passing quickly enough for the four humble travelers. But, soon, soon they would be back in the small town. It had been by the grace of the creator, and of course the wizard of the first order, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, that the group had found the family in the small town only two leagues out from the city of Aydindril.

Kahaln had been exceptionally apprehensive at first. When it came too leaving Diana behind. However, were not all mothers who must leave their infant child in the care of another? Even if Kahlan knew these people were a very trustworthy cluster of friends? Finally, after many persuasions the adults, in addition to one small child had convinced Kahlan, Richard, Cara, and Zedd to leave the baby, Diana, in the care of their loving family friends.

It had been for the best, both Kahlan and Richard had told themselves. It would after all only be for a few months, or so they hoped. A few long agonizing months, nevertheless during these trying times the need to hide and have the little Diana watched over, was a much greater importance than her parents need to be by her side at every waking moment.

So much had happened to the group in the past months. The knowledge of being able to hold Diana in their arms was starting to become too much. None could properly sleep, each of their minds dealing with the apprehensions in their own ways.

Having offered to take the first watch of the night Richard had now laid atop makeshift pallet that sat close to the fire. His rustling soon woke Kahlan, so she laid quietly watching him for a moment before glancing about the camp. Zedd lay back up against a tree sleeping silently an occasional snort coming from his mouth. _That's right Cara had said she would take the watch after Richard,_ she suddenly thought to herself. Then it would be Zedd's turn, and then finally hers.

Turning her attention towards the fire once more she saw Cara. She was sitting quietly. Cara had a stick in her right hand, and was drawing simple symbols into the loose dirt. "Would you like to see them?" asked Kahlan before she rose from her 'bed'.

"Hm?" sounded Cara, her mind having obviously been else ware.

Kahlan cleared her throat before sitting close to the fire with Cara. "Would you like to see them, your sister and her family?" She looked into Cara's eyes a moment before she continued, "You may be Mord-Sith, but I can see that you miss her."

Cara stopped her drawings, "I... I don't think it wise to leave Lord Rahl's side. What if something were to happen to you? It would be absolutely horrid, he would be all depressing and unable to do anything, he needs me to keep him in line. And, he needs you to keep him on track." Cara sighed throwing the stick into the fire. "If either of us left him he wouldn't know what to do with himself."

"If anything ever did happen to you or I, Richard, he would still have Zedd," Kahlan countered reassuringly.

Cara huffed, "Magic."

Kahlan shook her head. "Magic, isn't all that bad Cara."

Cara rose from her crouch. "Maybe, to you it is not." She stretched her slender body within the dark red leather. "You really should be sleeping, the last thing Richard or any of us need, is the Mother Confesser falling asleep atop her horse." Turning from Kahlan she began to survey their surroundings.

Kahlan sighed quietly to herself before taking a deep breath, "I know, I just, I can't sleep. We haven't seen her in so long. I feel like I have forgotten what she looks like."

"Don't be stupid, you haven't forgotten her face," answered Cara as she stepped over Richard's body to survey the other side.

Smoothing out her dress, Kahlan silently fought with herself wondering if it really was a good question to ask Cara or that it could still be too soon. They had been speaking to one another on a much more civil level after she had given birth to Diana. Not that they weren't already on better speaking terms before then, but now, now they spoke to one another on occasion like they really did have some level of friendship. So, she asked anyway, "Would you like to have a child? I mean I don't know if... oh..." Kahlan trailed off her question turning out much worse than she had hoped it would.

Cara turned to her. She shrugged. "I suppose. Unless there is a problem with my body that I do not know about," Kahlan had to admire her straightforwardness. "Master Rahl... not Richard the other one, he was curious about it like you. Or anyone else would be I assume." Kahlan quietly listened still smoothing out her dress. "He tried it, well raped a few Mord-Sith too see what sort of child would come out of it."

Kahlan was speechless. "Wh-What kind of children did they..."

"Have?" Cara shrugged, "Normal children I guess. I just know the child was not what he was looking for. So, being who he was. He killed the child and had the mother put to death." Cara pursed her lips together. "A change of subject would be nice."

Kahlan nodded in silence on able to think. She played with a strand of her hair, "Chase and his family have taken good care of Diana, I am sure of it." She paused, "I hope she hasn't forgotten me, Diana, she is still so young."

Cara turned once more her back facing Kahlan as she looked out into the sky. "She hasn't forgotten you, you, never forgot the scent of your mother, never. Now go to sleep. The last thing we need is the Mother Confesser to fall asleep atop her horse."

---

Her tiny hand clung tightly to the post that held up the awning which covered the small porch. The child had learned to walk a few months prior. It had only been in the previous few days that she had learned to run without falling onto her rear after every few steps.

Suddenly there came a small sound of a lamb before its noise was muddied by the constant chatter of the few chickens that wobbled around along the ground pecking at the sparse sprigs of grass. She let go of the post beginning her wobbly run towards the tiny soft white creature.

---

Kahlan, Richard, Cara, and Zedd road swiftly through the streets of the small town, Chase and his family lived much closer to the outer rims. Both Kahlan and Richards's minds rushed through hundreds of questions. How much had she grown, what did she look like, was she able to crawl or was she walking now, would she smile when she looked at them, or would she shy away having forgotten what both her parents looked like? However, the most important question Kahlan asked herself was, when would she be given the time to teach her daughter as her own mother had taught her.

---

They stopped all having dismounted their horses leaving them in front off to the side of the home. Zedd stood speaking rather animatedly with Chase. Minutes earlier Richard and Kahlan had learned from Emma as well as Laura that Diana was a fantastic sleeper, she rarely cried, she loved to sit and play outside with Laura and her other siblings, and she had learned to walk no more than two months ago.

Laura had let them both, Richard and Kahlan, know Diana was out in back playing with her younger brother.

Consequently, Kahlan and Richard rushed to the back the cozy home passing Cara as she brushed out her horse's mane. She had been avoiding Chase and his family since they had arrived. Richard made note to talk with Cara about it later. Right now all that matter was Diana.

The sown t-shirt she wore was covered in fading grass stains. It hung slightly over her knees, covering her newly cleaned cloth white diaper. Her eyes focused on the half eaten sprig of grass she held in her tiny left hand. Suddenly the small lamb nuzzled at her face with his soft wet nose while Chase's young son brushed the soft fuzz of wool. Diana let out a high bell like giggle.

Kahlan halted taking hold of Richard's arm to keep her balance as she gazed upon the standing child rubbing at her face trying to make the tickle the lamb had left, go away. Her caramel blond hair brightened like newly gathered honey as her short but curling locks were lit by the early morning sunlight.

Grass still in hand, Diana's attention shifted to the two figured who stood at distance. Dropping the sprig, she began to cautiously walk towards Richard and Kahlan. Kahlan could not wait. She rushed towards her daughter scooping her into her arms. Kahlan hugged Diana close, she kissed the top her head taking in the grassy scent of her daughter. She pulled her away still holding her tight. Kahlan looked to a face, a face glowing with fascination and curiosity. Diana smiled at her.

And, she was beautiful.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Again, thank you to those who have reviewed. You are awesome. _

_I am almost positive I have figured out how to go about the plot so that my ultimate idea will work. And, like I mentioned before it might mean a large amount of time/age progression. This chapter came out a bit slow in parts. Oh, one thing I did want to clarify since I kinda just assumed people would know, but that was stupid of me. Diana would be around 11-12 months now. She was separated from Richard and Kahlan for an indefinite amount of time which close to 9months now._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 2**

The fire crackled as its orange and yellow flames danced amongst the charring birch wood. It had not been but a few minutes since those vary flames had danced themselves around the wood in a variety of colors. Sometimes a bright purple, which would swiftly turn into a vibrate blue, a crisp white, brilliant green, and then finally back to their original warm orange and yellow flames.

This had not only amazed the children, but many of the adults as well, especially Kahlan.

Richard had shown them, what he thought was a simple the trick with fire. He had gone out with Chase into his field discussing many different maters. Mostly about how he and his family had stumbled onto this place, and of course if the potion he and Kahlan had salvaged for him was still working, Kahlan having been there for that bit of their conversation. However, as he and Chase walked Richard had begun collecting different discarded tree barks lying atop the ground.

"It wasn't magic, really Kahlan. It was just a simple trick," repeated Richard. His large hand lightly stroked the soft hair of the baby girl he held close. He took a quick turn to the left before he began pacing away from the fire, passing by Cara who sat in a nearby chair quietly reading. Circling once more to the left he began to walk back to the fire. Zedd was sitting at a wooden table concentrating on playing a game of sticks with Chase and his son.

Diana's forehead nestled in the crook of Richard's neck. Her breathing had steadied, she had fallen asleep. Her small hand involuntarily curled itself around Richard's barely buttoned blue linen shirt.

Kahlan gazed quietly up into Richard's eyes. He was perfect with her, and so as she watched him hundreds of images of them as a family crawled through her mind.

Chase tossed his sticks before swiftly swiping the ones with their shaved sides facing up. "Nancy and Emily are sleeping in Laura's room. They thought you might want a room to yourselves." He marked the thin piece of wood with his bit of graphite before handing over the group of sticks to Zedd.

Both Richard and Kahlan blinked. Chases statement having broken them from their trance. "Wh-What?" asked Kahlan as she turned her attention over to Chase. She cleared her throat attempting to hide her shock, "What do you mean we have a room to ourselves?"

The clicking sound of the sticks suddenly came from Zedd's hands as he rolled back and forth in his hands. He dropped them to the table. "Bags!" ye suddenly yelled. "Just one this time, just one," Zedd huffed as he grouped them together handing them over to Grey, Chase's son.

"Diana's crib is in that room," Chase answered as he began to take note of Zedd's one point. "We all just assumed you would want to be with her."

Kahlan nodded, still a bit stunned. "Oh, yes well that does make since." Richard brushed past her, her focus once again going to him and their daughter. She opened her mouth before shutting it quickly realizing the question she was just about to ask would have been dim.

Richard opened the door quietly shutting it behind him.

Zedd smiled to himself. "Go, child. You have every right to be in there too."

She quickly nodded before making her way over to door and slipping into the small room.

Cara shut her book and took a breath. "Finally, she was starting to drive me crazy and all I had to do was look at her." Zedd quietly laughed as Chase looked over at the Mord-Sith confused. "Kahlan has been so tightly wound for weeks probably months, and you would think getting to see the little girl would change that." She moved over to the small sofa and began to lie out atop it. "But, no she just gets worse when she sees how good a father, Richard can be." Cara crossed her arms her red leather squeaking against itself, she closed her eyes.

---

The room was simple. Against the far wall were two twin beds covered in plain linen sheets. Adjacent to one of the beds was a small wooden crib. Richard stood quickly hovering above the opening oblivious to him and his daughter's guest. "When do they," Richard paused becoming loss in thought for a moment. "When will you start teaching her?"

Kahlan stood beside Richard. She looked into the crib. Diana's chest rose and fell at a rhythmically slow pace. Her lips pursed, she was dreaming. "Not anytime soon. I wasn't able to use my powers till I was nine years old, but I- we need to make sure she has a childhood." Richard rapped his arm tightly around her shoulders unable to look directly into her eyes. "They would watch me so often as a child. The palace staff was terrified I might confess one of them never taking into account that I was only a simple five year old girl."

She leaned her head back gently against his right peck. Kahlan could feel the scared indention of the keeper's mark beneath his shirt. She shut her eyes as she began to remember, "My mother reasoned with them of course, but after whatever discussion she had. I was never allowed to play with the other children again." Kahlan took in a deep breath, "I was so confused. I was only five after all. Nevertheless, when my mother pulled me aside she told me that, that was how it would always be."

Richard moved hand slowly down her arm, gripping her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "Traditions can change Kahlan. Molded to fit time's progression, you know that. Diana being here should be proof enough to that. It will take steps, but I know you will mold her into a powerful and beloved Confessor just like your mother did with you." He kissed the top of her head. "We should get some rest. Emily may have told us Diana sleeps through the night, but she is still a baby."

---

Morning had passed smoothly. Whereas the night had continued through in hourly shifts from both Kahlan and Richard, it was as if Diana had known both her parents had returned to her. So, she subconsciously decided to make up the loss of restless nights. Neither Richard nor Kahlan complain. It allowed them many moments with their daughter.

Now Kahlan crouched low with her daughter. Her hand rested lightly against Diana's back to keep her balance steady. Diana had tottled over to the same little lamb Kahlan, Richard, Cara, and Zedd had found her with during the early morning yesterday. "Amb! Amb!" Diana shouted excitedly before reaching out lightly grasping its soft muzzle. Kahlan only wordlessly watched her daughter's interaction with the small creature.

"She is very good with her isn't she," stated a wise old voice.

Richard only nodded in response while he observed the two. The way she was with Diana only made his love for her grow even more. "I don't know if she will ever tell me everything she had gone through." A boney hand grasped Richard's shoulder hard. He turned towards Zedd, "She must have been so lonely."

"As is the life of the Confessor, my boy," Zedd quietly watched the sight before him. Never in all his years would he have believed the events their group had taken part in. The very first being able to trust Cara, a Mord-Sith a woman trained in hatred. Then, there was the unlikely chance of Kahlan allowing her daughter to be the child of Richard, without having become her unwilling slave. And finally, Diana herself, she was barely a year and he could already feel the strong magic of the Rahl, Zorander, and Confessor bloodlines coursing through her. "She has been given a remarkable chance, Kahlan, she is being given choice. She will be able to mold the traditions of the confessors in ways the confessors' creator would have never dreamed." Zedd let go of Richards shoulder. "Besides, my boy, you would have to be stupid to not take on this opportunity you have been given along with Kahlan. That Diana is going to have you wrapped around her finger just as your mother had me wrapped around hers."

He smiled to himself, secretly looking forward to the experience when suddenly the wind rose and moved from the west to the east. Then from the corner of his eye he watched as a Cara came running from her perch atop the back porch. He looked to Zedd, seeing the same look of confusion across his face.

"Richard!" screamed Cara as she ran past him. He his eyes closely watched Cara as she ran.

That was when he saw her, a young beautiful looking woman, with waist length red hair. Her slender body was wrapped in a dark sapphire blue silk and satin dress. The woman looked as if she was floating across the grown itself. She was moving towards Kahlan and Diana. Richard had to do something, but his body was paralyzed as he thought. He wouldn't get to the two of them in time. Richard was not even sure if Cara would make to them. That Cara would be able to protect two people he loved more than life itself.

And so, he screamed. He screamed so load he could feel his vocal cords begin to pop. "Kahlan, its Shota! Get Diana out of the way of Shota!"

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Again, thank you to those who have reviewed. You are awesome._

_Here is a quick update. This chapter isn't as long as the last few. I had originally thought of putting this with the last one, but thought it would end up too long. After this chapter the story is going to start pulling more away from the show though future episodes of this season will defiantly mold the way the story has progressed through flashbacks and so on._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 3**

Diana was lifted abruptly into Kahlan's arms as her mother quickly began to back away until she was beside Cara, who held her agile up right ready to attack. Diana's small hand held Kahlan's white confessor's gown in a death grip. She did not cry, but Kahlan new she was afraid. She just hoped Diana could not see how much more afraid she was than her daughter.

"Stay away! Shota! She has done nothing to you! She is only a child!" Kahlan's grip on Diana as she held onto her became tighter. She and Cara slowly began to walk backwards to where Richard and Zedd stood.

Shota only scowled as she continued to make her way over to the group. "Do not flatter yourself, woman. I am not here for the girl." Shota looked into the bright green opal eyes of Diana. It was a look of fear, "a girl who should not exist." Moving her attentions back to Kahlan and then Richard, "She is the least of my worries. Right now anyway, however there is a possibility that she will be harmless." Shota moved closer only to jump back as Cara threateningly prodded her in her advance. "No, I am here to warn you two, you all. I let you have your few days."

A look of skeptical confusion passed over Kahlan, Richard, Zedd, and Cara.

"You two," Shota looked directly at Kahlan and Richard avoiding the silent observations of Diana. "You two, are playing with forces that should never be touched!" Both Kahlan and Richard opened their mouths in protest. Shota met it with an opened palm before making her way to Zedd. "And you, you should know better than anyone the forces that you have allowed them to tamper with."

Richard's face became stern, his patients with the witch was growing thin. If it hadn't been for her he would not have almost lost Zedd, his grandfather, and now she was cryptically trying to persuade either himself or Kahlan into something. He would not have it not anymore. "Just tell us what you have done or what you will do now Shota. Then leave us be."

She glowered at him. "What I have done is only in the efforts of protecting us all. Because you two," she gestured towards Kahlan and Richard. "Have accomplished a moment, a moment not meant to be. Because of this accomplishment you will try it again, and if you try it again more problems will arise. Too many horrible paths could be chosen, and I will not have it." There was a fire in Shota's eyes mixed in a horrible fear. She turned back to Zedd avoiding the glares from Cara. "If I allow those two to stay together, they will find another way to have a child. Only this child will be an abomination." Shota rolled her eyes at the shocked looks. "That child will become an inconvenience. When Richard as the Seeker will be needed to fight if the Guardian, has yet to reappear."

Zedd pushed aside the shock. The idea of Kahlan and Richard finding another way have a union with one another was preposterous. Soon however, he replaced the shock with curiosity and fear. The Guardian had not come into existence in over five millennia. The Guardian had not come into existence since the spirits and daemons roamed the surface. "What have you done Shota!" yelled Zedd. He felt useless.

She eyed them all. "My suggestion for you is to spend what little time you have left together before they come for you." Shota slowly began to back away before disappearing into existence.

---

None had moved. None knew of what to say. Diana pulled Kahlan from her trance as she lightly tugged at the long curls of her mother's silky hair. "Wh-What was she talking about. Zedd, please tell me you know what she spoke of." Kahlan gave Zed a desperate look.

He gave her along with Richard and Cara a nod. "The Guardian is much like the Seeker. Only, the Guardian has not existed in over five thousand years." Taking a boney hand, he drug it slowly along the length of his face. "This is not good."

"Zedd please, you must tell us. What is a Guardian? I thought the Seeker had been around for just as long, and was the protector of the world. Zedd you must tell us," asked Kahlan trying her best to council the terror that she was really feeling at the moment.

"Yes child, the Seeker is a protector for the world, but so are many others and the Guardian is and isn't like the Seeker. The Seeker is meant to be appointed by a Wizard. The Guardian is chosen but being chosen is not the only step. The Guardian must consume the blood of a daemon, a god. So, he or she may fight the gods, and, now that there are no more gods roaming the lands. The Guardian does not exist," answered Zedd in a very wizard like tone. "We should not let this bother us now, however. We must focus ourselves on the Keeper." He let out a small huff of a sound. "Richard, we must focus our selves on whatever it is that Shota has done to stop the both of you."

The squeak of Cara's red leather could be heard as she griped the agile tight. "She is lying, she frightened of what your children could do to her not of what they could do to 'the world'." She growled before looking at Diana. "Your boy would never do what she thinks. The two of you wouldn't allow it."

Kahlan loosened her grip on Diana allowing her to fidget. "Cara thank you for your confidence, but it's much more complicated than that. The boys never-" Kahlan cut herself short as she watched in the distance as four horses of which three different figures sat atop of one progress their way closer to the group.

"Now what?" scoffed Richard.

The figures were finally now in view for Richard, Kahlan, Cara, and Zedd. They were three women. Each stopped their horse, the one at the left pulling the rains of the rider less horse coxing it to stop as well. Richard, Kahlan, Cara, and Zedd were forced to look up at the riders, the one in the middle being the closest too them spoke, "Richard Cypher, we have come to take you to the Palace of the Prophets."

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. You are awesome._

_Alright, just a quick couple of thing, this chapter is a pretty big time jump compared to the last few, and there will be a few other larger chapters with big time jumps. Also, this is where things are going to be rather vague on how it will tie into how the show will be progressing since the show's eps are on hold till I'm assuming the first or second week of January (sucks!) Such as characters that will be appearing and so on. (Important characters from the first season will be showing up along with a few others that have been confirmed to be appearing, but for a number of other characters I will wait and see how they play into the show.)_

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 4**

Three years, eight months, and twenty-seven days. She noted quietly to herself as she sat up right in the large bed. Kahlan's slender fingers ran through the waist length, caramel colored curly blond hair. Her finger nails lightly massaged the little girl's scalp as she slept. Two years, four months, and nineteen days since Richard had returned to her life. She looked past her daughter, where her father, Richard, slept soundly his body resting atop the right side of the massive bed. One year, four months, and eight days since she herself had been captured, and Richard had found and rescued her. Today would make it seven months since she had given birth to her and Richard's second child. There at the end of the bed sat a bassinet. Inside the cradle an infant slept soundly, Bennett, Kahlan and Richard's son.

She would never forget that day, the day when those three women had invaded Chase and Emily's home. Richard had refused to fight. Kahlan knew his choice had been for only two reasons. One, having been Diana, and not wanting her to see the blood that could have been shed. Two, his captures were women, plus at the time to Richard they seemed harmless. Had they known, his capture would mean a two year period of separation. She would have fought Richard much harder on his decision to just let the woman take him. But, Kahlan knew the real reason was Diana. He would not let her first view of bloodshed be when she could barely walk.

-

"Richard-," Kahlan shook her head forcefully, "no Richard, no don't do this Richard." He took hold of her face, and looked fixedly into her eyes. "Please, Richard there has to be another way. There is always another way. Richard, please don't do this." She was losing herself, losing her control. She could feel the salty wet tears scroll down her cheeks.

Richard took both his thumbs running them across her lower lids and cheekbones. "Kahlan that is not a route I am willing to take." He glanced at Diana, who looked quietly up into Richard's eyes. "I will find a way back. Kahlan, I will find my way back. From where ever they plan to take me." He stepped closer. He moved one hand to the back of her neck, bringing her face to his. He kissed her deeply.

Pulling away, he took one of his now free hands. He held Diana's cheek. She smiled at him, but he could tell she knew. Diana knew this was a goodbye. "If I go with you, do I have your word no harm will come to them?" Richard looked at the three women who sat quietly atop their horses.

"We are only here for you Richard Cypher. They," the woman in the center of the three women answered before motioning a hand towards Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara completely ignoring Diana. "They are of no concern to us."

Richard nodded before turning to the stone faced Cara. "You will take care of Kahlan and Diana. I don't want you coming after me Cara. I will be back." Richard turned to Zedd, a sad look in his eyes before he walked over to the rider less horse. He pulled himself up into the saddle. Richard gave Kahlan one last long lingering glance before allowing his body to turn with the horse who's rains were still being held by one of the women.

The horses finally disappeared into the shadows of the surrounding forests.

"Zedd! How could you just-Zedd, please tell me how you could just let him go like that!" Kahlan turned to Richard's grandfather. She held tight too Diana, an involuntary fear of losing her only daughter creeping through her mind. "Zedd?" Zedd was motionless. Kahlan was not staring at the First Wizard. She was staring at a devastated and shocked grandfather.

-

Sleepy opal eyes met Kahlan's icy blue. She placed a finger to her lips, "Shh." She motioned her head towards Richard. He let out a soft grunt. Diana nodded rubbing her small head into the waist side of her mother. Her small right arm hugged tight to Kahlan's waist. Kahlan slowly moved her hand along Diana's back softly tracing it with her fingernails. She quietly hummed.

-

"But, he said not to follow after him," scoffed Cara, quickly catching up to the fast paced steps of Kahlan. Diana quietly slept as she listened to Kahlan's heart beat within the tightly wound sling that hung over Kahlan's shoulder and around her waist. "Kahlan, Richard told me to protect you! I will not go back on my word," Cara's statement ended with a growl.

Kahlan checked the white mare's saddle before carefully lifting herself up. Zed was already sitting atop his horse. "He told you, not too follow him, and if you really are going to protect me and my daughter. You will just have to come with me." She motioned her horse to turn. She looked at both Chase and Emily. "I am so sorry, but I have to do this," Chase and Emily only nodded in understanding. "I don't want to put your family or Diana in any danger." She looked down at Cara. "Well?"

Cara growled. "Would you at least wait so I can mount my own horse, or am I going to have to race after you?" Cara pulled herself atop the dark almond colored mare. She mumbled something about magic and motioned for her horse to stand beside both Kahlan and Zedd's horses.

"At this point, we both just might have to race after her," answered Zedd as the three companions started down the dirt road.

Kahlan could hear them both, but their words did not matter. All that matter was finding a safe place for Diana, and then finding where Richard had been taken even if finding him would take her years. "We will take her to Jennsen, Diana should be safe with her. Then we can tell both Chase and his family, and maybe Martha and Rachel as well. Yes, with them Diana will be safe," she spoke aloud to herself.

"Jennsen," Cara seemed skeptical having not been given a chance to meet Richard's younger half sister.

"Richard's, half sister," Kahlan quickly turned her head to Zedd before focusing back in front of herself. "Do you remember where she said she would be?"

"Do you patronize me? Of course I do, she is my granddaughter after all," answered Zedd as he focused to the front as well.

Kahlan knew she would need to explain to Cara, who Jennsen was, but right now it was more important to reach Jennsen. Then, see if she would be willing to take care of Diana.

---

"Mama," Kahlan stopped rubbing Diana's back only to have the small hand that was wrapped around her waist take hold of her fingers and motion for her to continue her soothing touches. "When is Cara coming home?"

Kahlan began once more to rub her daughter's back lightly with the tips of her fingers. "Soon, sweetheart, soon remember she had an important job your father wanted her to do."

Diana nodded, accepting her mother's answer, "Can I play with Jennsen?"

Kahlan glanced at Diana, but focused her attention on Richard, "Not until after she helps me with your brother, you know that." Richard was sleeping better now.

Diana frowned, her small pink lip pouting, "But, he is sleeping."

Ever since she and Richard had found one another once again, late in the middle of the night as both slept whether it be in a bed or atop a palate on the cold dirt ground. He would have nightmares, and most of the time he had no idea he was even dreaming at all. She knew something had happened to him, but neither spoke of it. She just hoped a future moment would prompt him to have to tell her because he himself never would.

"He will be waking soon, sweetheart, and after your aunt and I are finished with your brother you may play with Jennsen," she said repeating her previous answer.

As if on cue a rustling came from the crib. Kahlan kissed the top of Diana's head before raising herself and make her way over to Bennett.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. You are awesome._

_Nothing much to say, I just hope you enjoy it._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 5**

The room was a blur of pale color and white. He placed a large hand against his face, and began to rub at his tired eyes. He blinked quickly before taking hold of his left shoulder pulling it towards his right side in an effort to stretch his lower back muscles. He raised his arms in an attempt to stretch his abdominals.

Richard looked around the large white walled room. How had he gotten here? He ran a hand through his hair. Richard remembered returning to the palace, he remembered Diana rushing over to both him and Kahlan, he remembered coming to this very bedroom to watch as his son slept, but he did not remember falling asleep.

Richard sat still as the recollections from earlier in the day rushed through his mind.

He had gone with Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara to a neighboring village. The Mother Confessor had been called to salve a dispute between land owners. Just as the group had been about leave, the wife to one of the landowners came running, she was frantic and distraught. Her little boy had been kidnapped during the trial with the landowners. In turn Richard, Kahlan, Zed and Cara discovered the land dispute had been a ruse. The man who owned the land to the south was kidnapping and selling off young boys and girls as slaves.

Cara had stayed in the village.

She had been ordered by Richard to work with one of his allied D'Haran Generals to weed out the remaining men and women responsible for such a horrific act. She agreed readily, understanding its importance, after what she had found with Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd.

He and Kahlan yarned to hold both Diana and Bennett in their arms, to show their two children that they loved them both more than life itself.

Richard rose from the bed glancing into the mirror which rested against the far right wall. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. Richard groaned. His eyes were blood-shot. How was he going to avoid the questions now? He loved her. He loved them all, but if he asked for Zedd's help somehow his problem would only find its way back to Kahlan. He would not let her worry about him. Diana and Bennett were more important than his dreams, dreams that plagued both his conscious and unconscious minds.

The dreams had started since the first night he and Kahlan had been separate. From analyzing the dreams himself, when he was not at the time trying to find a way back to Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara. Richard had concluded these reoccurring dreams were foresight of the future to come, perhaps even the future Shota had been so desperate to stop from happening. He was not sure, all he knew is it was the same. The dreams had always been the same.

-

The wind smelt of decay. The trees look to be sculpted of ash while the ground had been burnt to nothing more than rock. Town after town had been slowly destroyed, their inhabitants being enslaved to an unforgivable and forgotten evil.

Richard's posture was stiff as he surveyed the decaying land. "Another one, how many is that today?" he asked aloud to whomever had been listening. The blood smelt fresh, this town had at least fought back. So many others had gone without a fight to scared, to do anything but surrender. Not realizing that the surrender was needless, they too would be put through the hell, just the same.

"This makes five," stated the now rasping elderly voice of Zedd. His hair still a frosty white long touching barely past his shoulders. However, his face was beginning to finally show his age. Richard had noted this look made Zedd appear much wiser than he ever had before. Zedd shook his head in disgust.

Their group had been traveling for weeks, no months attempting to help liberate those being brought into middle of this horrific bloodshed. A slender hand fallowed by a well toned arm intertwined itself around Richard's bicep. He turned to his left, his eyes making contact with Kahlan. Her face showed no emotion, it was the Confessor's face. The worry lines that had developed from over the years, no doubt form the many years of teaching Diana as well as all the worrying she put towards him had started to show. She was however still as beautiful as the first day he had laid eyes on her. "I love you," she whispered before turning with him back to the rest of their party.

Richard stared momentarily, a few D'Haran generals stood tale waiting calmly for their next orders. Cara still decorated in her Mord-Sith leather, her red leather, her short hair tied back in a tense braid.

Cara stood a protective distance away from a younger woman. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties. Her waist length caramel colored blond curls rested causally against the back of her white confessor's gown as the locks shown as bright as newly gathered honey in the sun. Her bright green opal eyes looked as if they were reading into Richards's very soul. He knew he had never seen her before, though she did seem familiar as if he had known her for all her life. She looked very much like Kahlan had when they had first met in the Westlands.

The young woman began to speak. Not just to the man he was in this dream, but the man that he was now. "We must keep going. We must protect the Guardian, or all life as we know it will be finished, father."

She, the young woman, was Diana.

-

Richard shook his head, bringing himself from his daydream. He knew this was a message. It had to be, but why give him the message now. When the events themselves would not even begin to start until his daughter was many years older than she was now. When he was many years older than he was now, or so that was what he had continued to ask himself until seven months ago.

Seven months ago. When, Bennett, his son had been born. Zedd had told both himself and Kahlan of how much Bennett looked like Richard when he was a baby identical in fact, identical except for his bright green eyes. No more than a week after Bennett had been born the dreams begin to change, always starting out the same.

-

He stood quietly his and Kahlan's arms intertwined with one as she whispered words of love and encouragement.

Cara stood off a protective distance away from a young man. He looked to be in his late teens early twenties. His hair was a wavy deep chestnut brown. A well kept beard of the same color boarded his broad jaw line. The man wore a trenched red and black leather coat, across his broad shoulder rested a large symbol of the D'Haran Empire. His hands were covered by flexible leather gloves. Resting against the left side of his waist was a long broad sword, to his right a short very sharp curved knife, and he was identical to Richard. He was identical expect for his bright green emerald eyes. "Father, we must hurry. Diana is already with the Guardian. You must convince Zedd to bring everyone to Agaden Reach, and you must come to terms with Shota, work with her, or all is lost," Bennett spoke, in the same manner Diana had so many previous times before over the years.

-

Richard ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, Richard, you are going to have to tell them. No matter what you must tell them. Too much is at stake."

"You're going to have to tell them what?" It was Kahlan. She slowly walked up behind Richard. "Who do you have to something too Richard?"

He turned to Kahlan taking hold of her forearms, "It's not important now," he lied the best he could. "Where are Diana and Bennett?"

Kahlan looked intently into Richard's eyes. "They are with Jennsen, playing out in the court yard?" she skeptically answered. "Richard, what is not so important?"

"It can wait Kahlan. I need-want to spend some time with Diana and Bennett," it was left at that. Both Richard and Kahlan exited the bedroom making their way to the courtyard.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. You are awesome._

_This might be the last chapter for at least a week, the holidays are calling, and I will be out of town. I am hoping to soon be able to find a way to incorporate a new episode into this story. I have been getting frustrated that I don't have a recording to watch on Sunday mornings now. Oh well, I will deal._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 6**

Kahlan sat quietly atop one of the pearl white satin covered, pale oaked whickered sofas which boarded one of the small courtyards of the Confessors Palaces. She pressed the creases from her white confessor's gown. Bending forward Kahlan took hold of the tiny chest of her baby boy, Bennett, placing him into her lap. He reached out taking hold of her long tresses of hair. "No, no. Don't pull Mommy's hair."

Grabbing at his small fist she lightly began to pry it open, releasing her dark chestnut brown curls. Kahlan rubbed her thumb into the sensitive skin of his palm. Bennett clasped at her thumb, and she loved him. He took her thumb into his mouth, covering it with layer after layer of his saliva, and she loved him. He began to teethe at her thumb, and she loved him. He could do anything, and she would still love him. With all her heart she would still love him.

If she and Cara hadn't searched for Richard, she would have never been blessed with Bennett.

--

A muffled scream could be heard from the outlining woods of the small town. Five men with large girths were being brutally defeated. These so called thieves had jumped the two hooded women who quietly walked the dirt road which lead the small boring town. One of the large men had pinned one of the women to the ground as the other four fought off the other.

"What are two pretty little ladies such as yourselves doing out on the road so late at night?" asked the man who brutality held down the taller of the two women. She desperately thrashed at the bulky man who covered her body. If she could only get one of her arms free, then she would gain the upper hand. "Hold still and this will be over soon." He pulled her arms over her head taking hold both her hands with one of his big ones. His free hand began to molest her chest and waist looking for anything of value she might have on her person. She pulled free one of her hands, taking hold of his neck. The man laughed before taking hold of her's. She could feel the bruise beginning to form. "So, you like it rough little lady? Well then you will be in for a treat with I have planned for you-" she felt the surge waver through her body and entering into his. "Mistress, how many I serve you?"

The woman gasped for breath, "Help… her…" She pointed weakly at the other woman who finned of the other thugs.

The man rose from his position on top of her. Rage coerced through his body as he began to beat his comrades. He threw himself towards one of the men who flung themselves at his mistress' companion. The thief took hold of the others head before swinging it into a large tree trunk, dropping the thug, his limp body lying motionless atop the ground. The man then lunged for two of the remaining three.

The shorter of the two women took hold of the closest bandit to her. Gripping his hair tight, she prodded the man with her leather rod watching as the blood excreted rapidly from his mouth. She gritted her teeth a loud growl escaping her soft lips. She dropped the lifeless corpse.

"Mistress!" yelled the man as he made his way back over to the woman who lay atop the dirt road. "My Mistress I will help you." He took of her upper arms helping to pull her to her feet. "I will do anything for you, my Mistress," he stated. She ignored him. "Are you upset with me Mistress," a worried look on his face.

She shook her head, "No, I-I'm just a bit tired that all. Just tired," Then she saw it as she lifted her head, too look into the eyes of the devoted slave she had created for herself. A bright shining red covered steel showed itself at her, protruding from the man's chest.

"What did you do him? Witch! What did you do?" yelled the last of the thieves as her devoted slid from the man's long knife his knees hitting the ground before the man's face struck the dirt. "Witch, what did you do? Answer me!" the last of the men yelled. He lunged for the woman who was kneeling atop the road. He thrust out his bloody knife, but he could go no further. His coat was being held tightly the woman who stood, she force her leather rod into the back of his neck.

The thief let out a blood curtailing scream before his very throat had been slit. The woman whom possessed one of the fallen men rose slowly, sheathing her knife. Her balance off kilter before her companion took hold of her arm letting her rest her weight atop hers. "We should find a room, let you rest."

"I'll be fine. We should keep moving," the other protested soon being met with a glare, the glare of a woman whose mind was made up. "Fine," groaned the other as the two women walked towards the town.

--

She pulled the dark forest green linen hood from her head as her companion shut the door locking it swiftly after. The small room only had one bed, but when traveling as quickly and in the circumstances that these two were you took what you could get or what you could afford. "I don't like this," stated her companion before pulling the dark rust colored linen hood of her cloak to her shoulders. Her blond hair now exposed and full of erratic tangles after having walked through a verity of heavy winds. "Kahlan, I don't like this. Every step we take they are always five steps ahead of us."

Kahlan turned to the small mirror which hung along a musty wooden wall of the small bedroom. "Well Cara, it's the best we can do, when neither of us still have no idea of their names. We haven't been separated from Zedd for very long. Hopefully we will have some sort of news to tell us." She brushed her slim fingers through her dark hair.

Three quick knocks came from the door.

Kahlan and Cara glanced towards one another. Cara crooked her brow, only to receive a nod from Kahlan. Both women cautiously crept towards the door. Cara took hold of the locked handle. She took a breath, and spoke into the crack of the door. "Who is it? What do you want?"

There was a rough clearing of a throat before the low rasp of a voice began to speak, "Devin, the Inn Keeper, you paid too much. I have your change with me."

"Keep it," stated Cara.

Devin cleared his throat once more, "I insist please, take it, you paid too much."

Cara looked once more at Kahlan receiving a shrug then a nod. Both readied their weapons, before Cara lifted the lock.

Suddenly, Cara was flung back into the corner beside the door as four men rushed into the bedroom. Kahlan saw as one of the men crushed Cara's hand with his foot forcing her to release her agiel. Two of the men took hold of either side of Kahlan gripping hard too her arms. Kahlan flung her body in every direction she could before abruptly being slapped to the side of her head by a large hand from the man who stood before her.

Kahlan's vision blurred rapidly. She was incapable of taking the shapes she could visualize and forming them into the crisp images. That was when she felt the cold steal as delicate hands slipped the thin collar around her neck. Then came a snap, she could feel fire that burned in the depths of her body begin to waver until all that was left was an empty core of nothing. Her magic being suppressed by the Rada'Han, Kahlan Amnell had been captured. "Take, her and the other one to the wagon," declared the swift voice of a woman.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Quick thanks to those who have reviewed._

_I have structured this chapter completely on leap of faith that the show will introduce this character in an interesting way since the official website already said she would be on the show. This chapter continues with where the other left off in flashback. Think of the last chapter as well as this one and maybe one more as a 'side-quest' or filler episode. It will help to explain how Bennett came to be as well as how Kahlan and Richard will meet a few characters cannon to the show or just made up by me. _

_Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 7**

The room she stayed in, they stayed in was small. So, small in fact that to sleep properly they had pushed the two small pallet beds together, giving the room just a bit more space. They had slept next to one another for months on the ground of the forest. Therefore, having to sleep next to one another in this tiny uninhabitable room was effortless. A small barred window sat above their beds, brining in the candle light from the hallway.

Kahlan looked over in the direction of Cara. She was sleeping soundly, her body curled slightly in attempts to keeping herself warm. The thin blankets the two had been given were virtually useless, filled with holes and thinning fabric. She huffed, she was on watch now. Cara had sat in the same spot for the first four hours.

Kahlan stared blankly into the wall, if she let her thoughts wonder they would travel to one of two, sometimes both places, she could not let herself be sidetrack by either Diana or Richard. However much she wanted to be.

It was useless to look through the window. The window led to nothing, only a stone hallway. The acknowledgment of the window had Kahlan wondering, how long had both she and Cara been here? The days had begun to blend, for all she knew it had been months, not days. They had been forced to sleep, eat, and do everything and anything else in this small room.

Both Cara and Kahlan were constantly under supervision. Forced to wash the linins of every person who lived within the walls of whatever place this was.

And, so, when it was her turn to be on watch, Kahlan would silently criticize herself. Why had she let herself over use her powers? This was a different land, partially a different world, and she had done the one thing, the one thing her mother had told her never to do. Use her powers, Cara had done the same. Which lead to many nights of failed attempts on Cara's part to try and escape? But, the woman-women of this place had become quicker. They caught on to what Cara was doing with the Magic, and because it had been proven a difficult a number of times to place a Rada'Han around Cara's neck. The women had, in their eyes done the next best thing. Stripped her of her dignity, Cara, was now forced to wear the worn old dress of a Sorceress, her agile taken away, while escorted by what seemed to be a platoon of men. Each armed with daggers and swords, nothing magical.

The iron latch of the heavy door could be heard creaking. It must have been morning, or what both Cara and Kahlan considered to be the sign of morning. A guard poked his head into the small room. He reached out to Kahlan handing over a loaf of bread before shutting the door swiftly. Kahlan ripped the bread in two. She laid one half atop the bed pallet, the cleanest place in the room before she began to pick at her piece.

Suddenly the door started to open again, only slower and much quieter this time. It was the same guard from before, Steven was his name, and he had in his hand a small jar. Steven passed the jar over to Kahlan. She hovered, the small jar under her nose, the thick paste smelt of citrus. Steven motioned for Kahlan to dip the piece of bread into it, before taking a bite. She did so, it was delicious.

--

Cara groaned animatedly, the constant complaints had seceded, and all that was left were annoyed sounds. She took the linins which waded atop the soapy. She poured the small bucket of clean water onto the shirt, flapped it out into the air grinning to herself as the excess water hit one of the Sisters in the face, and placed it on the line to dry. This process would continue until both she and Kahlan were done for the day.

Kahlan laughed to herself as she rubbed the wet soapy linins across the washboard. Her hands were becoming bright red, turning raw from the lye soap she washed the cloths in. The mere thought of a Mord-Sith being forced at manual labor was unfathomable, but to have the Mother Confessor to do so was implausible. Nevertheless, it could have been worse, and Kahlan and Cara knew this. The women of this place might not have treated them as their equals, but they did treat them better than most captures would. So, Kahlan and Cara did as they were told.

The women of this place fascinated Kahlan, most could use magic, and most could use the magic on a very advanced level. It was the way the women looked at both Kahlan and Cara that had Kahlan wonder. The women looked at them as if they were diseased, way he and Cara used or manipulated magic terrified these women, and so the women collared Kahlan like a pet, and stripped Cara of her self-respect.

"Cara, stop," Kahlan stated through gritted teeth. "We don't need them finding a way to put us into an even smaller room." Kahlan was met with Cara's half smirk. She rolled her eyes before focusing back on her task at hand.

--

Minutes had turned into hours, only a few hours, but it was still hours of constant and rapacious cleaning. Whenever Kahlan and Cara escaped or were released of this. She would in fact have even more respect for the Confessor Palace staff than she had before. Kahlan quietly began to fold the verity of undershirts which had dried along the strong rope line. She would place a variety of cloths into a wood press pulling a lever watching as the cloth became stiff before folding and placing it into the large wicker basket along with the underclothing.

Cara had begun to do the same, folding the undershirts and pressing the others. It was Cara's job to empty the wash tubs and place them back into storage before helping Kahlan to finish their job for the day. Once the job was over, both Cara and Kahlan would be escorted through the halls sometimes being allowed to talk with the other women who worked in the lower levels of the Palace, but often times they were just escorted back to their small room. Steven would sometimes bring them a book to read or a pack of cards something to pass the time until they were given their night meal and forced to sleep, only to start the never ending process again.

"You," grunted a tall hefty woman. Kahlan and Cara gave the woman a look of confusion not knowing who she was speaking of. "You," she grunted again now pointing in the direction of Kahlan. "You will take the linins Nancy up in the main hall. She will need your helping placing the cloths in the right rooms. Anastasia is sick and unable to leave her bed. Understood," she grunted once more.

Kahlan nodded waiting for Cara to place the last folded piece of clothing into the basket. She took hold of the thick rope handles and began the long walk to the main hall of the Palace.

--

This Palace was large, if it was larger than the Confessor's Place or even the People's Palace, she wasn't sure. This Palace wasn't near as inviting as the Palaces of the Midlands, but it was large, Kahlan noted. She groaned, more stairs, just how far down in the ground were the servants quarters. With a long hard sigh, she griped the large ropes hard, balanced herself atop the steep stone steps and began to ascend the stairs up to the main hall.

Step after step Kahlan began to wonder just how many more stairs she would have to climb when she could hear voices. Kahlan was almost to the top, then she would stop and rest and start on her way to find Nancy.

The voices were of a man and woman. The woman seemed to be preaching in a way talking of how life was meant to be lived in a form of unity in which all would contribute and take part in the society never gaining and never loosing. The man's voice seemed dislodged only answering in one word phrases or guttural sounds. He was not enjoying himself.

Kahlan set the basket atop the stone floor, she flexed her stiff fingers. Her brittle hands were beginning to crack of the overexposure to lye, the ropes burning into what good flesh she had left of her palms. Kahlan rotated her straining shoulders, she blinked and she saw them. She saw him.

She saw Richard.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Quick thanks to those who have reviewed._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 8**

He stared at her, incapable of movement. Richard had not seen her for months, and here she was standing right in front of him. He wanted to run to her take her into his arms, kiss her, and never let her go. Yet, he and Kahlan were not alone. Standing beside him only a foot away, was Nicci.

Richard quietly observed Kahlan. She looked tired, consequently that made him wonder how long she had been wherever she had been. His eyes moved along her torso, they traced her arms, and then he saw it. The Rada'Han which sat snugly around her neck, he took a deep breath suppressing the rage he felt coiling through his veins.

Taking hold of the rope handles once more Kahlan gave Richard a polite nod completely avoiding the stares she was receiving from Nicci. Richard watched Kahlan walk off through the large opening to the main hall. Her body language had become ridge. He needed to find a way to speak her, but how.

--

Over the months Richard learned how to acclimate himself. He never once stopped thinking of them. Zedd and Cara, but primarily he thought of Kahlan and Diana. He long to hold both of his love and his daughter in his arms, however, every time he was given a chance to escape one of the sisters would find him, or one of the foolish wizards would inform the guards. So, an endless cycle would continue till finally Richard had stopped. He now hoped the opportunity would come to him, and after seeing Kahlan he knew it was time.

"You're quiet," observed Nicci as they walked the Palace's gardens.

Richard said nothing, his mind filled with by images of Kahlan, and questions of how she ended up here in the Palace of Prophets.

Nicci continued to quietly watch Richard. "You know that woman."

She was met with a low guttural response from Richard. Nicci silently determined she would need to keep a closer eye on him for the days to come.

--

Richard quickly maneuvered his way through the shadows. It was close to midnight, the moon shown over the gardens illuminating the stone in a white glow. A few hours Richard had a few hours. He quickly asked questions to every worker he could find whether it be, someone washing the floor or dusting the large draped windows. Richard received the little bit of information he was given from one of the more elderly women who worked to clean the palace at night.

He had learned from the woman, Kahlan had come to the Palace no more than three months ago, and she had come with another woman, a blond woman. Cara had come with her. He was both upset and relieved with that information. However, he set that aside continuing to listen to the older woman. Richard learned Kahlan had become well liked by all the staff and few of the Sisters for her polite and positive working demeanor. Cara, though well liked by the staff had caused a number of discomforts for the Sisters causing both her and Kahlan to be watched as heavily as they were.

Richard quickly turned the subject over to the Rada'Han learning Kahlan had been placed in the collar because of her magic, and Cara had in turn something taken away from her as well, what that was the woman did not know. He did on the other hand know, the object had to have been her Agiels. The Sisters having no knowledge or understanding of Kahlan and Cara's magic had the two of them being watched much closer than he, and this thought terrified him.

--

Richard shut the large wood door quickly. The first of the lower levels were dedicated too staff rooming. The smaller the room meant the man or woman did very little to help the cause, but the man or woman could be given a larger room if they were to contribute in a larger way. Many of the candles had yet to be replaced their wicks having reached their end. He squinted letting his eyes adjust to what little light the halls did have.

Fallow the halls of guards, the more guards that appear the closer you will be to the women's room. There will always be a number of guards posted around the room. The blond woman is known to escape at random. The guards will change posts every three hours. One guard, his name is Steven, takes watch in the early evening and early morning. He has not been a part of the Palace guard for very long, but he is one to keep an eye on.

Keeping to the shadows Richard quickly maneuvered his way deep into a corner. He quietly waited as group of guards passed by. His hand ready, he began to propel himself from the wall. When suddenly he felt a pair of eyes, they watched him quietly from what direction this was Richard did not know, along with what or who, but he would need to be careful.

Richard swiftly continued his way down winding halls of the first level of the lower levels of the Palace. He passed the seventh door indicating he was close to a corner turn. Resting himself against the wall he promptly looked into the new hall before hiding himself, to avoid being caught by the guard, who stood in front of the room that housed both Kahlan and Cara.

He had one chance. It was reckless, unintelligent, and completely ridiculous. Richard smiled, Zed would love it. He glanced once more in the direction of Kahlan and Cara's room. The guard was gone, no doubt relieving his post for the guard known as Steven. Rushing to the door he lifted the iron handle latch, shutting it behind him once he was inside.

Both Kahlan and Cara's voices faltered. "You weren't lying" yelled Cara a look of shock on her face, mouth still open.

Richard gave Cara a quick nod before lifting Kahlan from the ground. He looked deep into Kahlan's eyes before he placed his lips atop hers. She began to run her hands up his arms, along his shoulders, and finally through his hair. Richard pulled away, he stared longingly at Kahlan. "We need to hurry. It won't be long till they know where I am."

Kahlan traced her fingers along Richard's cheeks. "Know where you are? Richard, what are you talking about?"

Taking hold of Cara's arm he lifted her from her sitting position, "the Sisters. They watch me." Raising his head he exposed the Rada' Han, "we can talk later. We need to hurry."

Suddenly the iron latch began to move once more. "What are you two talking so animated about?" asked a voice from the other side as the door began to slowly open. It was the voice of Steven. "I was wondering if you wanted any of the leftover food from the kitchens. If you do I can always-" his voice cracked mid-sentence. He abruptly fell to one knee, and began mumbling too himself.

Richard, Kahlan, and Cara gawked in the direction of Steven. None could hear entirely what it was he chanted. They did however hear the words Rahl, thrive, sheltered, humbled, serve, and lives. Richard shook his head as he watched Steven rise from his crouch. "You're a D'haran?" Steven bobbed his head, mouth open ready to speak. "We don't have time for this now. Do you know a closer way out? I was told of a place on the other side of the Palace from down here." Steven nodded.

"What about my Agiels? We cannot leave without them," frantically stated Cara.

Richard lifted them from the side of his belt. "Neither work."

Cara sadly nodded. "How is that possible? You are still alive."

"We will worry about that later. We need to hurry," repeated Richard to Cara.

--

The group ran from gates. Steven at the front, Richard at the back, they needed to move faster Kahlan and Cara being exhausted from whatever their duties were was not helping with their escape. Richard lifted Kahlan from the ground taking her tightly into his arms. Steven having turned around for a moment understood, lifting Cara into his arms. Richard glanced momentarily back at the Palace of the Prophets. He could see Nicci quietly watching the four of them from within the confines from what he presumed was her bedroom. Richard knew that look, she as angry, and he was sure this would not be the last he ever saw of her.

Within the confines of the woods Richard and Steven lowered Kahlan and Cara on the ground. Each started crisscrossing their ways through the trees misguiding their steps in case the Sisters began to follow.

Richard, Kahlan, Steven, and Cara began to slow down. Each surveyed the land in hopes of some form of shelter, neither being able to find any place of use. So, they continued their way through the forest until by some stroke of luck. Richard would have to remember to thank the Creator later. The group found a small decaying home resting silently hidden amongst the woods. Richard looked in the direction of Kahlan and Cara, lifting his index finger to his lips Richard soundlessly crept towards the home fallowed by Steven.

The home was filled with cobwebs. Thick layers of dust had turned every surface the color of ash. He covered his mouth and nose tight with his hand to conceal the smell of decay. Richard ran his fingers along a side table. "No one has lived here for months, maybe even years." Rubbing his index finger and thumb together he smoothed the dust before whipping it across his shirt. He turned to open the door, to give Kahlan and Cara the okay to enter when he heard the creaking of the floor.

"Richard it's alright." Steven moved his boot to and from the wooden plank playing at its creak. "Only, me, squeaky floor," he confirmed to Richard's relief. Steven walked off entering into a small side room, "I think I found whoever was living here before," he spoke loudly from the closet sized room filled with a small fireplace and table.

Quickly Richard walked to the doorway glancing in he saw Steven bent over the rotting body of a young man, a Rada' Han clamped tightly around his neck. "He poisoned himself."

"What? How," asked Richard his voiced raised.

Steven lifted the corpses' hand his fingers were a dull yellow the tips an ashen blue. He then lifted the head showing Richard that around his lips the same yellow and blue had set in. "That isn't the color of decay. It must have been something he ate, and if he is one of those Wizard boys. I'm sure he had no idea what plants were poisonous." He let go of the corpse's head letting it drop back to the floor fallowed by a splitting sound.

Richard bent forward. Hand still over mouth and nose. He nodded in agreement with Steven's assessment. "Throw out the body, open the windows. I will let Kahlan and Cara know. We will be staying here until it's safe to continue on." Steven nodded, rising from his position he opened the window before leaning forward and lifting the dead body and tossing it from the window. "Be a bit more careful, we should bury it soon too."

Exiting the home, Richard walked over to Kahlan and Cara. "We can stay here, for a bit." Cara raised her brow to him. "Not that long of course, just long enough to throw off whoever comes looking for us. A wizard took refuge here and was never found." Kahlan nodded stepping close to him desperately rapping her arms around his waist to make sure he was really here with her.

Steven exited the home leaving the door open. "Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we-" Steven began to chant softly to himself eyes shut as his body faced Richard the dilapidated home sitting behind. "thrive. In your wisdom we are," Steven continued one knee now resting atop the dirt.

Richard shocked once more licked his lips hands ready to lift the man from his position, when Cara fell to her knee beginning the chant as well. Gripping hard to one of her Agiels, a look of immense pain crossing her face as she did so.

"I am Captin Steven Fulke, I was sent to fallow Kahlan and Cara. I was told if I did I would more than likely find my way to the Lord Rahl." He looked in the direction of Richard, fist now pressed hard into his chest.

Richard took in a deep breath, letting out a soft gulp. "Who, who told you to this?"

"Why, your grandfather the Wizard Zorander of course," answered Steven.

Richard just shook his head in amazement.

--

Hands now laced together. Richard and Kahlan sat atop the small bed. Steven and Cara patrolled the outside. However neither Richard nor Kahlan saw either walk past the small window of the bedroom. Richard taking his free hand brushed it through Kahlan's hair. "I missed you, I love you, so much," he stated as he pulled Kahlan's face to his. Kahlan rested her head atop his shoulder, tears running down the brim of her nose.

Lifting her head, she looked into his soft brown eyes before placing her lips atop his beginning to kiss him hungrily pushing his body onto the clumping mattress. Boundaries down, all thoughts of protecting Richard form herself gone. Richard flipped her to the mattress as he trailed kisses down her body as he began to unlace the bodice of her confessor's gown. While she pulled at his shirt, and pulled at the laces of his pants, all guards down only caring for one another and no one else.

---

Pulling the young child from Kahlan and his into his arms, he watched Kahlan whipped a wet hand across her white Confessor's gown. Richard smiled before he kissed atop the soft dark chestnut brown hair of Bennett. He inhaled the distinctive scent of his son holding him close to his chest. Richard watched as Bennett took hold of his large ring finger, gripping at it as tightly as he could.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Quick thanks to those who have reviewed._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 9**

The white polished stone of marble and garnet glistened brightly as the sun's rays escaped the overlaying clouds. Across from the opened hall sat a group of large oak and cherry trees. Diana would often times, sit very patiently waiting for an un-expecting blue bird or small chipmunk to scamper its way along picking at grass, she never caught them. Richard, however, had promised to teach her 'the proper way' to catch a blue bird or a chipmunk, when she was older. Bennett on the other hand, would sit quietly amongst the shade of the cherry blossoms and observe. He would watch, and as he watched whatever it was he was watching. Kahlan would picture a young infant Richard doing the very same, Bennett was very much like Richard. Even if the palace staff said on a number of occasions that he had the same pair of lungs his mother had when she was just a child.

Kahlan quietly stood a close eye on Bennett as he crawled across the slick floor. His right hand held tight to a carved wooden horse. He would every now and then touch gently at his reflection, before letting out a wet giggle like sound.

Unexpectedly a D'Hran scout rushed through the Confessor's Palace insisting that the Lord Rahl, Richard, was needed at the stables. Richard glanced at Kahlan. She shook her head hiding her smile as best she could, before she motioned for him to fallow his scout. He had bent down to Bennett rubbed the top of his head, whispering a goodbye to his son. Kahlan knew he was a natural leader, but it was always the natural leaders who question themselves the most. Eventually the uncertainty she would find in his eyes would disappear.

Lifting his head, Bennett sat up. He watched as his father walked along the hall before disappearing down the vast staircase. He lifted his free palm and attempted to wave in the direction Richard had vanished, Kahlan smiled. Bennett had been attempting to wave goodbye for the last few days. Not quite catching on to the concept, but still trying.

"Bennett, come over to Mama," Kahlan asked kneeling down too his level, holding out her arms. She smiled brightly as she watched her son, push himself forward. His right hand still grasping tightly to the wooden horse, Bennett began to crawl in Kahlan's direction. She lifted him into her arms keeping him snuggly against her hip.

The sound of rapidly progressing feet echoed throughout the hall, making their way towards Kahlan and Bennett. "Diana!" yelled the voice of Jennsen, as the shadows of a small girl and petite woman appeared across a segment of the sun lit hallway. "Diana! Stop running! The floors are slick! Diana! Slow down!" repeated Jennsen desperately as she caught herself from falling forward.

Diana continued to rush towards Kahlan. She lunged into her mother's legs taking hold of Kahlan's white gown. She rubbed her face across the silk fabric, before lifting her head, chin resting against the cloth. "Mama," Diana grinned, opal eyes glittering with anticipation. Her feet bobbed forcing her body to bounce up and down. Kahlan knelt down holding tight to Bennett. "Cara's home!" she screamed.

Kahlan gave Diana an unadulterated smile. Having Cara home meant, one, Diana would become engrossed with her, wanting to spend every waking moment with Cara. And two, the problems in the farming village had been resolved. "And, how do you know this?" asked Kahlan as she lightly flicked at Diana's nose before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Bennett leaned forward. His tiny hand reached out urgently trying to grab at his older sister's face. "Because," Diana glowered at Bennett. "Because, I saw her pretty hair over by the horses, when I was looking outside," Diana eyed Bennett watching his hands carefully. "Why did he have to be a boy? Boys are nasty."

She lifted herself slowly from her crouch, arm still wrapped tightly around Bennett. Kahlan sighed, "Sweetheart, I had no say in if Bennett would be a boy or a girl." She glanced over to Jennsen. Kahlan watched as she bit at her bottom lip. Diana must have asked her this question a number of times before.

Diana observed her mother, opal eyes searching her face for the truth. Kahlan silently examined her daughter's face as she assessed her own words. Kahlan knew that face. It was the Confessor's face. Diana huffed, "Well you should have, I want a sister," Diana stated, in a slightly more domineering tone than usual, she was becoming spoiled. Diana completely ignored the hesitant look and unpleasant gulp that came from Kahlan.

"Diana," Jennsen stated eying her niece.

"But, I want a sister," Diana pouted.

Kahlan quickly took hold of Diana's hand. "We will finish this talk later." Diana moaned, lip pouted. Yes, defiantly spoiled. "Right now would you like to go see Cara?" Grinning widely she nodded energetically before pulling at Kahlan's arm motioning it in the direction of the stables. Kahlan allowed her daughter's pull to lightly drag her. "Jennsen, go on have some time too yourself. We will be awhile I'm sure."

"Kahaln-I," Jennsen protested.

She smiled, at the young woman, "No, you should have some time to yourself. I can handle my own children. I am their mother." Kahlan then allowed Diana to pull both her and Bennett along the halls to the stables.

---

The birds chirped, the winds blew, and the lush colors of green from the past spring and summer began to fade into the scorching colors of fall. Fresh straw lined the wood planked floor of the stables found at the Confessor's Palace.

Silently Richard began to approach a blond woman. Cara quietly brushed at the large chestnut mare. She bent forward taking a hand full of the fresh hay, feeding it quietly to her horse. Before Richard could speak, he surveyed a man dressed in black and red leather covered chainmail step beside her. His helmet held snuggly at his side as he placed a red apple into mouth of the mare. Richard watched as Cara looked into the eyes of the man. This look reminded him of Kahlan, this was the look she would give him after having returned from a journey.

Richard cleared his throat.

Both jumped, bodies going ridged, any sign of love and longing disappeared. "Lord-lord Rahl, I-we didn't know you were, hear you were coming," the Daharn general gulped attempting to go down to one knee fist against his chest.

Cara said not a word. Only glanced at Richard then down at the ground, as if she were a child caught stealing a piece of chocolate.

"It's alright Steven," he motioned for him to rise to his feet. "A scout informed me you would be arriving." Richard moved his attention to Cara, "I hope all is well?"

She bit at her lower lip. An obvious sign of confliction crossing her face as she began to answer Richard's question. "Well, no, not exactly." She lowered her voice, to keep the attentions of the stable men to their duties, "we found something about Gods and Daemons" Cara's eyes met Richard searching to see if he had understood. He did.

"What is all this dismal talk of Gods and Daemons for?" asked the voice of a tall lanky old man. His long slivering hair hung over his eyes, hanging over the shoulders of his tattered old robes.

Richard grinned. "Zed, I thought you would be gone for at least another day," he said extracted at the sight of his grandfather.

"Yes, well Verna should be fine alone in the Keep. She is after all a sorceress she will be just fine looking through the libraries on her own. For now anyways, I wanted to see my family," Zedd answered a large smile appearing across his face.

Richard wrinkled his brow, "Family? Zed what are you-"

"Cara!" echoed the scream of a small three year old girl. She rushed into the stables, taking hold of one of Cara's red leather clad legs. "You're back!" Diana hugged tighter to Cara's leg. "I missed you." Cara rested a gloved hand atop her head squeezing it gently. She smirked at Diana receiving a giggle.

"Hi Zed," she spoke with a wave. Zed answered back with a finger wave, his eyes giving off a slight sparkle as he watched the interaction of his great-granddaughter and the mord-sith.

Kahlan entered quietly holding tight to Bennett. She met Richard's eyes giving him a soft smile. "She saw Cara, so we came to say hello." Richard gave her a nod, lifting Diana into his arms as she made her way over to him and Kahlan.

"Richard," Cara scoffed. "As much as I love hellos, we should return you need to see what we found," she stated avoiding Kahlan.

Richard moved Diana within his arms, grasping her tighter. He felt his daughter lay her head atop his shoulder holding tightly to his upper back. He looked at Cara, then over to Zed, and finally to Kahlan. "If this is about the Guardians we all need to see it."

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Quick thanks to those who have reviewed._

_This is to anyone who likes Leo, I'm not a fan I really dislike him, don't know why just do, so he won't make an introduction into this story._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 10**

Horses secured to the thick posts of the wooden fence each fed without a sound on the sparse sprigs of grass. A young couple stood outside their small, but moderately sized home, waiting. Inside stood a D'Haran General, a Mord-Sith, the Mother Confessor, and the Seeker. The wizard, the first wizard, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander crept quietly along the stone wall. He was reading quietly to himself, searching for the hidden meaning behind the simple words that blockaded his and his companions' passage through the magical barrier.

He quietly read over the words, which preached the rise of the gods – the daemons. "You're sure there is magic here?" asked Zedd.

Cara scowled then huffed abruptly. "Of course there is magic! I am Mord-Sith! There is magic," Cara yelled looking from Richard to Kahlan and finally too Steven for support crossing her arms defiantly, cocking her hip.

Zedd grunted in response as he ran his long boney fingers along the stones of the cellar wall. "Of course it's magic. I am a wizard after all, I am meant to know these things!" He began to run his fingers along the text tracing into the etchings. "No, this is old very old, thousands and thousands of years old magic."

"Is that possible?" asked Richard. He was met with a disbelieving look by Zedd. "I mean is it possible for magic that old to still be here? Protecting whatever it is protecting?" Richard stepped forward in an attempt to see whatever it was Zedd was gazing on.

Zedd stood straight before rolling back his shoulders. "Well of course it is possible. To have this magic as strong as it is now that is unsettling." Zedd gave sudden pause, his hand twitched quickly as it hovered over the etched words. "There is a tear right here. It is small, but it can be altered. I should be able to open it"

Cara's eyes jutted before she turned abruptly, she glanced in the direction of the stairs. She was calculating. Kahlan quietly watched Cara. She was scared much more than herself. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Zedd, if it not meant to be touched – then maybe we should repair the seal, instead?" Kahlan suggested as she stepped back slightly.

Steven stood ridged, his hand gripping tight to his sword, ready to protect if needed. He quickly took in a gulp of air. "Lord Rahl, perhaps the Mother Confessor and Mistress Cara are right? Sealing the tear would be best," Steven stated quickly, about his own fears, in hope he would not upset Richard.

Both Richard and Zedd ignored the worried warnings of their comrades. Each held a raised hand in front of the mysterious wall. Zedd began to chant a series of words as Richard channeled into his grandfather's magic in attempts to help strengthen his efforts.

The thick stone wall began to dematerialize disappearing before their vary eyes. Kahlan could feel the fear radiating from Cara, as the non-existent wall revealed the large room interior of walls filled with rotting and molding bottles, discarded scrolls scattered the floors, cobwebs covered the top corners. Richard stumbled through the opened barrier, Kahlan, Cara, Zedd, and Steven followed suit. They silently observed the room, Richard sniffed the air. It smelt of aged blood.

Zedd examined the tattered scrolls, his curiosity destroyed. "This room has known nothing but evil."

"Now that is a bit farfetched, Zedd really a room cannot know evil," stated Richard.

Zedd scoffed, "Of course a room cannot know evil, but only evil has been produced in this room." He motioned to the old rusted blood stains that lay across the walls and floor. Zedd continued his speech on the evil found in this home's cellar. He failed to notice Richard as he walked throughout the room, curiously looked through the different trinkets spread across the large wood desk. A deep onyx vase sat amidst the used candles, and light parchment leafed papers. He lightly grazed the glass stopper covering the opened mouth vase. Richard ran his fingers delicately along the thin jet black neck before taking hold and lifting the vase to eye level. Concentrating, Richard tried to determine the contents of the bottle. He placed his thumb atop the stopper before rotating the vase. He could hear a faint sloshing emanate from its confines. Unexpectedly, the neck began to burn. Richard felt as the flesh of his hand began to melt into the bottle. Ripping his hand from the thin neck, he quickly placed the jug back atop the large desk within the confines of the unlit old candles. What light emanated within the room began too glisten across the melted flesh which formed Richard's hand print.

"Richard, be careful," quickly stated Kahlan as she too walked into the newly found room. She quietly surveyed its contents of a nearby bookshelf. Thick leather bound tattered books lined the shelves. Their titles varied form books that would teach a basic every day spell for a sorceress or wizard to vast volumes of texts dedicated to many different subjects, the Underworld, being the only word she herself could recognize. "Zedd, what is all this magic? I know wizards and sorceresses have practiced evil magics throughout the years, but this, this is magic I have never heard of before."

Swiftly Zedd carried himself in the direction of Kahlan, he glanced the texts within the bookshelves. "This is old world magic, the only person to whom I know of that could be of any sort of help, would be Verna. Perhaps, we bring some of the lesser texts back with us to the keep. The text will be safe there." Kahlan nodded her approval as she pulled a few volumes whose titles included the Underworld. She placed them within the confines of her leather bag.

Cara along with Steven walked the parameter. Both came upon a small out cove. Cara crouched forward. Within the small cove lay tens of hundreds of bones, human bones. She jumped back falling into Steven's strong legs, creating a small domino affect into the large desk Richard stood before. The onyx vase tipped to its side, and began to rollover a side of the desk. Richard too engrossed in a page of old scribbled notes did not see the vase until it hit the floor, its contents breaking free of its broken confines.

The five companions turned their attentions to the crash. Kahlan, Cara, Zed, and Steven each crept slowly in the direction of Richard. Richard bent forward to take hold of the bottle, when Zedd hit his hand away. "We do not know what that will do!" Taking hold of an unused leaf of parchment Zedd dipped it into the vase's contents. He then lifted it so that all could see. A thick sticky, dark red substance dripped its way down the white paper. "Blood – it may be best we leave, now." Zedd was met with an agreeable nod. He tossed the paper into a torched lamp.

The distilled air began to smell sweet. The flame of the torch waver before bursting bright, the stones below their feet cracked, a loud unwavering screech came from the depths of the floor. Smoke augmented itself within the room forcing all that stood within the cellar's vision to only see in silhouette. Richard felt a whisper pass over his shoulder. "Kahlan, did you say something?"

"No-," stammered Kahlan with a hint of fear.

The shriek now echoed through the room. The group huddled together shoulder to shoulder. Each looked desperately in the direction of the cracked floor. All of a sudden a silhouetted shape grew larger as it exited the depths of the fracture. Muscular arms with long clawed fingered raked along the stones. Another shrill scream escaped from mouth of the faceless monster which charged for Richard, Kahlan, Cara, Zed, and Steven.

Richard drew the Sword of Truth form the sheathe hanging from his belt. He felt the heat – the magic from the sword as he swung desperately in the direction of the creature bent on attacking himself, his love, and his friends. The creature wailed in pain, a long clawed arm reaching out desperately for a chance to attack. Richard gripped hold of the sword, pulling it through to the other side of the creature. One last loud screeching scream came as the creature began to vanish before their eyes. The smoke began to waver through the cellar, the crack in the floor gone.

The group was left in a blood stained unbroken cellar. "We can't let this couple stay here. I don't believe any of this is their doing the blood is too old the magic to advanced, but we cannot let them stay here until we know what was here, hiding in this room."

"Agreed," answered Steven, as he blinked quickly to re-adjust his vision. He rested a hand along the nape of Cara's back, to reassure himself that she was there and safe.

Kahlan took hold of a strand of hair placing it behind her ear, she felt Richard's strong hand grip at her shoulder lovingly. Kahlan stepped back into his chest. She reached for his free hand wounded hand. She grasped at it tight running her thumb along the raw flesh in attempt to sooth it. Richard looked into the dirt ridden hanging mirror, he watched as he eye glinted. There was still something wrong, the whisper still radiated through his head. He blinked, the glint was gone. He ran his hand from Kahlan's shoulder to her waist gripping her harder and closer to his body.

They would need to find their answers soon.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Quick thanks to those who have reviewed._

_Finally an update, I have been stumped on this chapter for forever hopefully it turned out well. Enjoy._

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 11**

Richard knelt close to the fire. He softly prodded the charring wood with a thin stick. The creature they had fought only hours ago stayed etched inside his mind. He could hear its long jagged like claws raking against the stone as it crept slowly through the mist towards them. Richard could still see the spit flying from the glistening razor-sharp teeth as the quick breaths from the creature's loud shrieks echoed through the cellar. He saw the thin ashen gray skin that covered the creature's eyeless sockets and domed nasal cavity.

His hand jerked back quickly, the flames of the forgotten fire had wrapped themselves around his flesh. He rested his redden hand against his lips. That creature had been human, at one point that terrifying monster had been human just like him. Or else, it had used the skeleton of someone like him. Was it magic? Was it the Underworld, or was it something completely different? Something more terrifying than any of them was ever ready to face.

He wished it was magic, he prayed to the creator that it had only been magic. Magic that had created such a creature. But, then he remembered his dreams, his nightmares. In the years to come there would be more. There would be more of these creatures, in addition to thousands of new and even more terrifying things. Each would wreak havoc on every village in the New and Old Worlds alike, within Dahara, the Midlands, and Westland. And, they would fail. He would fail at protecting the world had sworn to until his own death because he did not know where to find these Guardians. No one knew of where these protectors could be.

"Richard," said a voice bringing him from his thoughts. "Richard!" He blinked, it was Kahlan. She walked quickly and quietly in an attempt not to disturb Cara, Steven, and Zedd who slept soundly on their pallets around the fire. She knelt down, her knees giving a quick high pitched click. Glancing into Richard's eye she took hold of his wounded hand, running her index finger softly along the still raw burned palm. "You really don't want use this hand, do you?"

Richard smiled, took hold of her hand he brought it to his lips. He then kissed each finger gently. "I was heating the fire, became lost in thought. It decided to take advantage of my trance." He released Kahlan's hand, curled his knuckles together. "See just fine, no harm done," he stated trying to hide the pain. He knew she could see through his lies.

"Walk with me?" he could think of no other way but to outright say it, "I need to speak with you. Well with everyone, but mostly you." Kahlan eyed him hesitantly, but she let him lead her off down a trail close to a small nearby stream. "Kahlan," he took hold of her arms pulling her close to him. Richard held her cheek. He brushed the loose strains of hair from her face.

Kahlan gripped his hand. "Richard, you're scaring me."

Richard turned his attention to the trees. "That thing, I have seen it before."

"What? Richard don't be absurd that – that creature was nothing any of us had ever seen." She took hold of his shoulder attempting to turn him towards her once more, he would not shift. "Richard! I am begging you stop this, your being ridiculous. What we saw, it has frightened us all, but we will figure it out. Whatever it maybe once we are back home and able to show Verna what we found." She tried once more to move his body with his shoulder, he turned, and she looked into his eyes. Kahlan saw a glint an unusual glint, there was something wrong with him. "Richard, please!"

"Kahlan, I have seen that thing before!" He took hold of her arms once more. Richard gripped the clothed flesh tighter than necessary. "That creature has been haunting my dreams ever since we escaped the Palace of the Prophets." She winced, he ignored her. "Every night Kahlan, I see that – that thing and so many others destroying city after city." Richard loosened his grip pulling her tight into his arms.

Kahlan gazed into his eyes. "Richard. It has been over a year since we escaped. You have let yourself dream of that evil, suffer through that evil, for a year!" She maneuvered her hands to his chest taking hold of his linen shirt. "Why didn't you say anything? Richard we could have helped –"

"I hoped it was paranoia. I was worried Diana and Bennett would have to a part of what we protect them from every day." He pressed her closer to his chest. "The dreams never took place now. They were always in the far future." Kahlan eyed him puzzled. "Diana and Bennett were groan Kahlan, none of this was to happen for years. Decades even." Richard lovingly took hold of the back of her head running his fingers through her dark chocolate hair.

Kahlan placed her forehead against his left shoulder. "Oh Richard, maybe this was all just a dream if it was to take place so far into the future." Kahlan watched as Richard's face became visible. He had pushed her away holding tight to her shoulders. "Richard –"

A repetitive rhythm clap could be heard coming from a distance. It became louder as whoever was applauding inched closer to both Richard and Kahlan. A female voice radiated from the silhouetted figure, "So the most loved couple of the New World and Old World do have disagreements." The woman wore a thin silk indigo blue dress, its hem grazed lightly over her bare feet. Her long waist length flowing auburn red hair flew lightly in the wind.

"Shota," grumbled Richard and Kahlan in unison.

Shota rolled her eyes before stopping her walk towards the couple. "One of these days, you will respect me for what I do." Kahlan let out an inaudible huff. "I chose to come see you now because it would be after the moment he chose to tell you of his nightmares." She held her index finger at the level of Richard and Kahlan's mouths, quieting them. "Was I finished? You two really need to learn manners."

Shota intertwined her fingers placing her hands lightly against her stomach. She walked towards the small running stream, motioning for the two of them to follow. "I am here for a few things, but first I thought this might help you, both." Shota motioned to the water, ran her hand above a portion, and watched as the image of which plagued Richard's dreams appeared before the three of them.

Kahlan watched the older versions of her and Richard as they held tightly to each other. The sword of truth was covered in blood, a dark red almost black color. Corpses of the creature they had seen earlier that day lay lifeless, some covered in blood others engulfed in flame. Kahlan watched as Zedd paced rubbing his chin with a long bony finger, he was pondering. She saw Cara and Steven standing off to the side they hovered protectively over a tall graceful young woman her blond curling hair draped over her back, she was wearing white. Kahlan knew within her heart that that young woman was her daughter and she was beautiful. Next to Diana stood a young man, he was slightly taller than her, his dark espresso colored hair was well trimmed. His broad jaw was covered with a beard. The young man wore a black and red leather trench coat, his hands were gloved. Bennett really was going to be Richard's double. "It really will happen?" Shota only nodded. "Can we stop this from happening in any way?" Shota shook her head motioning towards the water once more.

Kahlan looked back into the shallow pool. She saw another young man with buzzed dark blond hair, he wore red and black just as Bennett only he bore the D'Haran symbol for lieutenant. However, within their small cluster stood another young woman she looked to be a few years younger than the others. She wore a long flowing black coat which was clasped together by a tight leather corset and belt. On either side of the corset hung four small throwing knives, looped to the sides of her tight thigh high black leather boots were too daggers. Set against her back hidden by her long wavy straight golden bronze hair was a long broad sword. "Who – who is that," asked Kahlan, as she gazed into the young girl's deep bluish – brown eyes.

Shota stood still her back erect. "She is The Guardian you will have sworn to protect."

"Her? But, she is just a child," protested Kahlan.

"That is irrelevant when it comes to the world picking another one of its Guardians. She will be Guardian and you will be sworn to protect her. That is what has been chosen for her and that is what you both will do. There is no other way. There is no prophecy in this." Shota turned to Richard. "This is what will happen. None of you can stop it."

Richard gripped tightly to The Sword of Truth. He could feel the rage coursing through his veins. There had to be a way to stop this, there was always a way to stop a crisis that was going to come to pass. "There has to be a way! I won't – I won't let Diana and Bennett have that for their future. I just won't!"

For the first in the many years that both Richard and Kahlan had come to know Shota, she looked at them with concern and regret in her eyes, she knew more than what she was telling them. "I truly am sorry Richard, Kahlan, but there is no other way. It must come to pass. What you can do is make sure they are well prepared for this future."

She sighed, "Now on to why I really came to speak with the both of you." She waved her hand over the water, the vision disappeared. "I came to warn you, of a moment of time in your future, your family's future." Shota stood erect once more. "I have yet to see who or how this moment in time will happen. However, if you cannot find him time you will be given more problems than either of you will need."

Richard ran a large hand through his hair. "Who, Shota must you be so cryptic. Just tell us what we need to know." He had an arm wrapped tightly around Kahlan's waist. "Just tell us, Shota."

Shota crept closer to the two of them. "Bennett will be taken from the Confessor's Palace. How old he will be exactly I am not sure four or five maybe even six." Shota paused as she watched the knees of the Mother Confessor buckle. She watched as Richard held tight to Kahlan in a desperate attempt to keep her from fainting. "It will be in the middle of the night, and directly from his bed. That is all I can tell you. I have seen many different ways of this moment in time ending. I just hope that you will find him before he is conditioned into becoming what our world has come to at times fear even more that demons."

Kahlan gripped tightly too Richard. She felt lightheaded. She needed to rest, to lay down. She was going to lose her baby boy. "But, but we can find him?"

"Yes, however what you will need to do to find him is clouded within my vision. I cannot help you there. I only hope I have given you enough time to find away to protect him." Shota felt for Kahlan, she had seen the pain, the rage she would go through when being told Bennett had been kidnapped. "Nevertheless, right now, you must be ready for what is to come within the next few months." Shota began to slowly back away from Richard and Kahlan.

Richard still held tightly too Kahlan. "Shota, what is coming! Shota!"

She looked into his deep brown eyes. "All you need to know is you must listen to everything the man in the dragon bone armor has to say. He will be here to help you, not hinder you." And, with that said she slowly began to disappear back to her home in Agaden Reach.

---

Once back in the Confessor's Palace. The small group of companions had gone their separate ways. Zedd had taken the books to the Wizard's Keep, if not store the books but too have Verna search for anything she might know. Cara had prodded both Richard and Kahlan for information about their visit with Shota. Only to be told of the dream and nothing more. Steven kept to himself as he always did. Jennsen had been given the night to herself.

Now they all sat around the large wooden table, the grand meal created for them by the cook on their safe return sitting in front of them. Diana giggled as she watched Zedd lick at his lips, serving the dishes which sat before him unable to choose where he was to start with his meal. Verna quietly nibbled at her meat. Cara picked at her chicken still frustrated with Kahlan for telling her everything that had happened the night before. Richard had Bennett in his lap he bumped him with his leg a few times before handing him over too Kahlan. She took hold of Bennett kissing the top of his head before taking a bite from the plate before her.

"Lord Rahl! Lord Rahl!" yelled the voice of a young D'Haran soldier as he rushed through the halls to the dining room.

The diners looked up to see the young male being followed by Steven. Steven took hold of the scout's uniform stopping him in his tracks. "Slow down boy. Lord Rahl, some has breached the main gate they are on their way to Palace's main doors."

Suddenly the Confessor's Palace was filled with the loud hallow bagging of the knocker which sat outside the large wooden and iron door of the main hall's entrance. Leaving their food all who sat around the table hurried towards the noise. Richard, Steven, the young scout, and Zedd stood defensively from the door. Vera, dacra in hand stood protectively in front of Kahlan held tight to Bennett, while Cara agiel held high placed one leg in front of Diana in an attempt to protect her from whomever was to enter the palace.

The door knocked once more before Richard took hold of the handle, his other hand ready to take hold of his sword. He pulled opened the door. He was met with a large man a linen hood covered his features. "Richard Rahl? My name is Greer I am here on behalf of the Guardians."  
The unusual glint within Richard's eyes ignited as the whispers began once more in the back of his mind.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Quick thanks to those who have reviewed._

_After last week's episode I was inspired on how to continue the flashback sequence. I hope everyone is enjoying the flashbacks as well as the main story plot-line. _

_I thought to myself how would a Confessor Kahlan and an overly emotional Kahlan handle having the only Confessor child in existence, and this what I came up with. It will be another two-three chapter arc. This is the opening chapter. Enjoy!_

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 12**

Kahlan sat atop the pearl pink satin sheets of a large four poster canopy double bed. She touched the smooth varnished oyster wood posts as she hummed softly to the tiny girl who lay within the covers. It had taken Richard at least two months to construct the bed. A small chest constructed from the same wood sat against a wall in the far corner of the bedroom. Kahlan took hold of the still tiny hand running her nails lightly up the small arm. She loved Diana more than life itself. "You are going to grow-up to be so beautiful, sweetheart."

Diana squint her eyes upwards towards her mother. "How do you know?"

Kahlan smoothed away the wrinkles of Diana's nightgown. "Oh, well I have seen it," she answered still humming softly.

Pondering her mother's answer she nibbled at her bottom lip before revealing a rather large yawn. "No you haven't. I'm not big yet." Diana yawned once more, as her eyes began to drift closed.

Smiling with a soft laugh, Kahlan moved forward placing a kiss atop Diana's forehead. "Then I know you will be beautiful because you are the prettiest little girl I have ever seen."

Eyes now shut. Diana smacked her lips as a free hand twirled a finger through Kahlan's straightened hair. "You have too." She yawned again. "Because you're my mommy, you have to say that."

Kahlan sighed. She took hold of the hand tangling itself within her hair. This was going to become a never ending battle between the two of them. "Go to bed," she stated, her tone indicating that this was no longer a debate. She kissed Diana's forehead once more.

---

This may have been the only wood paneled area of the whole Confessor's palace. The perfectly placed torches lined three of walls helping to warm the dark windowless space. A fire burnt at the space's head, within an old iron hearth. Kahlan was told by one of the palace's servants when she was a child that this room had been a sanctuary type enclave for the many wizards who had sworn their loyalties over to the Confessors. If the wizard could not be found up in the Wizard's Keep. She however thought the room suited Richard best. He preferred the warmth of wood over the coldness of stone.

As Kahlan entered the room she saw Richard, Cara, Steven, Zedd, and Verna surrounding their guest Greer. Greer was a Guardian, a member of an enchant sect of warriors sworn to protect the old and now new worlds. Zedd paced running a boney finger along his chin. "How have you been able to keep the Guardian progressing throughout the years" asked Zedd. "I had read that the Guardian needed the blood of a daemon too properly become the one to protect us from the Underworld."

Greer turned to Zedd. He held a majestic helmet in one hand. The other rested atop the handle of a large sheaved sword. Greer did look menacing, his eyes radiated with forbidden forgotten knowledge. "Our wizards had found a way. A much more grueling and a very dangerous process, but it allows the Guardians to still exist. And, we are still very much the Guardians of old."

Accepting Greer's answer Zedd nodded. It was Verna who eyed the tough skinned old man with skepticism. Steven quill now in hand was quickly scratching across a piece of thin parchment. Cara stood between both Steven and Richard, she quickly observed Greer, but her attention was solely focused on Richard.

Richard had been acting submissive and distant ever since the arrival of Greer. Diana had pulled at Richard begging for him to be the one to put her to bed, he told the better stories. He had avoided her completely, his concentration dedicated only to their Guardian visitor. In the beginning Kahlan had assumed his distanced was his way with coping. What Shota had told the two them had been haunting her every thought. So, to have Richard so silent and distant was not bothering her, not until now. Kahlan glanced at Cara. Cara glanced back, she saw it too and what she saw bothered her just the same.

Steven set the quill back atop the wooden desk. He scrubbed the parchment across the desk before it wrinkled into his hand. "This is how the creature looked." Steven placed the crinkled paper into Greer's hands.

Greer took hold of the parchment. "Shadow Wraith," he softly spoke to himself. "Where did you find it?" Greer looked from Steven to Cara. He paused at Richard watching him closely before moving his attentions too Verna, Kahlan, and then finally Zedd. "Where did you find it?"

"A small home's cellar in a town about two leagues from here," answered Kahlan. "If we leave at sunrise we should make it by early afternoon." She was not ready to leave her children just yet after having been away from Diana and Bennett for two days. The crackling of paper could be heard as Greer threw the crumpled sketch into the burning hearth fire.

---

They watched as he walked the large cellar. Greer observed the stone floor. Bending forward he ran his fingers along the area where all, but Richard, had confirmed their encounter with the Shadow Wraith. Bright white untarnished bones rested atop the stone. He lifted the scull by two fingers through its eye sockets. "You said you had to unseal the room?" Greer was met with nods. "This was a wizard."

"You're sure it was a wizard?" Greer held out the scull for Zedd. He took it into his hand, rotating it within the light. Zedd frowned.

Greer turned his attentions now towards the desk. Running his hands along the loose parchment he skimmed the pages quickly letting out a soft groan. "Not good, not good." He began to back away from the desk. His heavy booted foot hit an onyx jar which lay broken against the floor. "Did anyone read these?" He picked up the jar.

Cara motioned to Richard. "Richard, General Fulke and I found the pits." She pointed in the direction of the out-coves filled with human bones. "Kahlan found some books, Zedd helped her make sure they were what we needed, but Richard looked over the desk."

"And, I found nothing. So we should focus back on the Shadow Wraith. The Shadow Wraith is what had attacked us. Papers did not fly from the desk trying to cut us to death. It was that Shadow Wraith." Richard's tone of voice was high. It cracked as his anger became more apparent.

Kahlan, held back a groan she bit her bottom lip softly. "Calm down. Richard everything is important we know nothing about what is in this, but Greer he might have seen something none of had."

She began moving over to him before Cara took hold of her arm. She gave Kahlan her cautious glare. "Kahlan," Cara whispered, "I do not think it wise." Both Kahlan and Cara looked in the direction of Richard. They saw the unusual glint appear in his deep brown eyes. "Was there anything Richard might have missed?" asked Cara to Greer.

"It was an attempt to a summoning spell," Greer answered his attention on the onyx vase. He rotated it in hand stopping at the hand print. "The wizard could not figure out the last step. However, someone else in this room did, by accident, but they did." He rotated the jar a bright hand print glistened from the light. Kahlan, Cara, Steven, and Zedd looked at the jar, and they remembered. They remembered Richard's grunt of pain as the liquid of the jar brunt his flesh onto the outside.

A heavy, seductive, feminine laugh radiated throughout the cellar. Kahlan franticly looked about the cellar, her mind unable to accept where the voice was radiating from. "I forgot how much fun it was to play with the minds of human kind," spoke the female voice, "how effortless it is to manipulate the mind of a mortal." The voice laughed again. Kahlan looked into Cara, Steven, and Zedd's eyes. She gave them a desperate look, a despaired look. Kahlan wished with all her being that whoever it was Cara, Steven, and Zedd were looking towards was not who she knew it too be.

She slowly spun her body. Kahlan came face to face with Richard. His eyes blazed a petrifying red, as the agonizingly desirable female voice echoed from Richard's mouth. "It was too easy to subdue the anguished mind of the worried hero through his dreams." The voice laughed, "it was sickening really, all I had to do was manipulate myself into you or even one of those tiny brats of children and I had him believing everything that came from my mouth." Richard swung his hand forward. He took hold of Cara's wrist as she attempted strike at the possessed Richard with her agiel. "Ah, Ah – Ah, I wouldn't do that. Not if you don't want his body to be harmed in the process."

Cara growled Steven took hold of her arm in an attempt to calm her.

Greer lunged towards the possessed Richard. Swords clashed as Greer forcefully pushed Richard back into a corner. He pulled a large knife to Richard's neck. Kahlan watched as the knife touched the adams apple of her love, she watched the crimson liquid begin to drip from the glistening blade. "I won't give up so easily old man," spoke the feminine voice.

"Now! Do it now!" yelled Greer at the top of his lungs. Zedd threw his hands forward chanted a strain of words. Kahlan watched the bright blue light radiate through the room. Greer pulled away, the possessed Richard slid down the wall hitting the floor. His front falling forward Richard's head hit the stone floor.

Kahlan rushed over to Richard, plummeting herself down towards his body. "There has to be a way to fix this," Kahlan shouted she was on the verge tears. She looked down at the immobile Richard, his eyes still glowing red. "There has to be a way!"

Greer placed a large hand atop Kahlan shoulder before taking hold of Richards's motionless body he lifted it from the ground. "We have only two ways." Steven held onto Richard's feet. "We kill him, or we take him to the wizards in the Guardians Citadel. It would be less painful just kill the poor man," Greer answered sadly.

Kahlan felt her heart rip in two she was torn.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: _

_There is so much god damn drama in my life I want to scream. That's all im gunna say._

_This chapter ended up becoming very long, so I split it a lot sooner than I was planning._

_The flashback is similar to the episode, I inserted Diana into the picture so I could play with an idea I had. I tried not to make it identical. I tried to make the emotional Kahlan more melodramatic than, I guess you could say a crazy girlfriend._

_3--- takes you into flash back 2-- transition you from one Kahlan to another & 1- is a time transition (i.e. if powerless Kahlan's part goes from morning to afternoon it will be shown with 1- (I hope this helps with the confusion of having two separate Kahlans)_

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive._

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 13**

The dirt road, the adventurers traveling along, had become wide enough to allow the cart and one horse and rider to journey along side by side. Zedd with Verna sat next to one another. Zedd held tight to reins, keeping the horses fixed. Verna looked back she watched as the linen covered body rolled back and forth within the straw. Riding slowly next to the cart was Greer, atop a sturdy black stallion.

Behind the cart rode Kahlan and Cara. Kahlan rode her back erect as the white mare cantered along the trail. Attached to her side was the Sword of Truth. Wrapped protectively within a dark linen cloth, head resting against her chest, listening to his mother's steady heart beat was her infant baby boy, Bennett. Resting against Cara's front, taking in her entire surroundings was Diana. She quietly watched the trail and listened to the nearby animals. Every so often she would point off into the distance if something had caught her interest. She would yell out a name of what the creature might be. Diana was playing a little game.

Holding back the rear was Steven. Every now and then Kahlan would hear Steven yell out a question too Greer. He really had become Richard and Kahlan's most trusted guard, as well as a very close friend. However, Kahlan was not stupid. She knew he wasn't just here for her children, herself, or Richard. Cara meant more to him than he would ever admit. Steven was there to protect her and her children as well.

A motionless Richard's head appeared, the linen cloth slowly moving down his body from the cart's fast movements. Richard's face was buried within the straw, and thankfully so Kahlan could not handle looking into the bright red daemonic eyes of whatever had taken him over. Kahlan also knew having Diana and Bennett joining their small group on their quest to the Guardian's Citadel was a risk. Nonetheless, it was a risk she was willing to take. Kahlan wanted – needed for Richard to have his daughter and son's faces to be first he would see once he was whole again.

Kahlan began to run her hand absently along dark linen wrap. She had been remembering, a memory that was not her own. Kahlan had no recollection of the moment in time, but all of the rest had. Both Richard and Zedd had sat her down, had told her everything each knew and had witnessed for themselves. That was what she remembered, she remembered their stories.

---

Her body lay across the mossy grass area of the forest floor. She clutched tightly too the amulet. She was against the ground, not in her beloved city of Aydindril. "Wh – What is going on? Wh – Why am I still here?" Kahlan pushed herself quickly from her position. She ignored feel of Richard's strong hand against her back. Kahlan inhaled deep. She was still in the forest with Richard and Cara. "It didn't work! Why didn't it work! Richard I have too – we have to get Diana!"

Richard took hold of both her arms. He held her in place. "Kahlan, we will get to Aydindril. I promise you." He glanced to Cara then back to Kahlan. "How long would it take to travel?"

"A week on foot," she stated. Kahlan gave Richard a desperate look.

Cara huffed, the breath of air blowing a stray group of hair against her cheek. She shifted her hips placing a gloved hand atop the propped side. "Where is Zedd?"

--

A quick flash of bright white and yellow light came into a dark corner of the opened marketplace. Quickly brushing at his fading robes Zedd straightened himself. He looked too Kahlan. "I hope everything is in the right places, sometimes this style of travel can take a toll on one's senses." He gripped tight to half of the amulet. Zedd pursed his lips. "It looks like our distance was too much for our transpiration."

Kahlan only smiled. "I'm fine Zedd, just fine." She looked out into the square. She then spotted him, a very tall wide yet oddly well hidden blond haired blue eyed man. "Over there." She motioned in the direction of the man, before maneuvering her way through the maze of shoppers and merchants. She took hold of the man's shoulder pressing him back into another dark area of the market. "Captin Fulke." He gave her a quick nodded bow. "I was not expecting to see you here. The last we were together, we left you with a loyal group of D'Haran guards to Richard."

Steven nodded once more. "Yes, but once the rumors of the overtaking of Aydindril had reached our camp." He paused. "I offered to see if the rumors were true. In reality I was hoping I would find you, Mother Confess, or the Lord Rahl. But, once I arrived Chase informed me that you all had already gone to complete the quest for the Stone of Tears."

"Who is this so called High Lord Regent?" asked Zedd completely disregarding that Steven had not yet finished giving Kahlan all of his information. Kahlan glared at Zedd, for only a moment. Ignoring her as well, he stood behind Kahlan doing his best keep her from sight.

Steven took the chainmail head lifting it over his head once more. He was parading around in disguise as one of the few guards who patrolled the city. He shrugged. "Some man by the name of Prince Fyren. He claimed himself ruler after having protected the city from a large baneling attack." He shifted the chainmail his face now showing perfectly. "If you would like, I can escort you to the palace for an audience my lady," spoke Steven as a group of guards walked past.

Kahlan looked in the direction of the palace's thrown room. "Yes, yes an audience with the Prince would be nice."

--

Richard and Kahlan looked anxiously through the surroundings. "Maybe he is in Aydindril," Richard asked to neither Kahlan nor Cara. "Maybe he will come back. He has to know you aren't with him."

"I'm not sure he can Richard, I'm not sure he can," Kahlan's tone gave off the slightest hint of hysteria. She held out the broken piece of the amulet. She broke away from Richard's grip. Kahlan began to pace. "Oh, Richard we have to go. What if this 'High Lord Regent', what if he has done something terrible too Diana? I would die Richard. I would just die, if he has done something to our daughter."

After returning with Richard from her quest with Cara to rescue him from the Sisters of the Light, after having met Steven, and after having returned to Aydindril Kahlan had placed Diana solely in the care of Jennsen, Chase's family, and Martha as they all continued their quest for the Stone of Tears. Only seconds ago Zedd had read aloud a notice claiming there to be new rule for the Midlands. A wizard by the name of Cylous had risked his life to retrieve Kahlan. So, Zedd with the agreement of Kahlan were to travel to Aydindril and put an end to new rule.

Frustrated with Kahlan's pouting and pacing, it was Cara who took hold of her this time. Their eyes looked directly at one another. Cara began to lightly shake Kahlan. "Calm down! The Wizard, Zedd he is not defenseless."

"Alright then, let's go. The faster we get to Aydindril the quicker we will find Zedd, and Kahlan can stop whatever has taken place there." He looked straight at Kahlan. "We will stop, what is going on, Kahlan, we will make Diana safe."

--

Kahlan hood over her head sauntered quietly forward. Her face concealed within the shadows.

"And, what may I do for you?" asked the High Lord Regent. Kahlan watched as the High Lord Regent or as she had learned only moments ago, Prince Fyren, ate in her body with his dark blue eyes.

She stepped closer one last time before halting. Kahlan glanced in the direction of Fyren, yet it was the small group being separated from the rest of the onlookers that caught her eye. She saw Chase, his wife Emily, Martha, and even Rachel. Holding tight to Diana however was her daughter's aunt, Jennsen. "It's a private matter," she whispered as delicately as possible.

A wide grin began to manifest itself across his face. "Why then, by all means please come closer."

Zedd and Steven watched cautiously from within the crowd. Fyren bent forward hoping to catch a glimpse of Kahlan's face, though his eyes still lay transfixed on her chest. She released her hood. Her eyes glowered down at the chauvinistic man. Kahlan took hold of his neck, and within a matter of seconds he was hers. "You are in, my chair."

--

She desperately ran the fingers from both her hands through her hair. Kahlan's cheeks, nose, and eyes looked raw. The tears continued to run. Her body shook. She felt useless, pointless unnecessary. Kahlan was broken. "I – I can't do this Richard! You saw what happened. How am I to protect Diana if I have no powers?" Richard rested a hand against her shoulder running it along her back. She turned into him as she again broke down crying.

Richard kissed her head before lightly resting his chin atop it. "We will find a way for you to get your powers back. Once we find Zedd, I am sure he will know of something we can do."

He watched as Cara strolled forward, reins in hand as three horses' fallowed suit. She gave Richard an inconsolable look before mouthing, "Is she going to stop? It has already been ten minutes." Richard just lightly shrugged.

Cara cleared her throat. "I decided to borrow their horses. I don't think they will mind." She turned towards the meadow of dead bodies.

--

After a number of stressful hours, filled with re-righting wrongs, and then finally mandating new form of law. Which with much chagrin, Zedd had found to be oddly harsh.

Kahlan sat one leg over the other. She was looking through more mandates given forth by Prince Fyren. "Is there something I can help you with Zedd? I had assumed you would be off by now."

Kahlan looked up away from the scrolls. "After our ordeal, in the throne room, I hope you can see why I had assumed as such."A giggle could be heard from across the room. She smiled lifting her head in the direction of the soft cues of a baby girl. Kahlan had smiled, genuinely for the first time Zedd realized since their arrival. "Do you find me unreasonable?"

Zedd stood still, he pursed his lips. "I understand your reasoning Kahlan, of course I do. It is just – well that is not a decision I had assumed you would make when given the choice too, of course." Zedd's eyes sobered as he watched her.

She released the papers resting her forearms atop the desk. "Before – that was with Richard. He was the one who needed to make the choices, decide our paths." She hit her hand against the wooden edge of the desk. "Here, I am the leader. I must have the peoples respect, and with that I hope I have yours."

"Always, you know that Kahlan, you will always have my respect," he answered back with a quick intake of breath.

Kahlan rose from the large wooden chair. She walked over to Jennsen, she took hold of her daughter letting Diana rest in her arms. Kahlan rocked her for a moment, lifting Diana's head softly with hand to her shoulder. She cued at her daughter, before making eye contact with Zedd. "Thank you."

--

The night was clear. Kahlan heard Cara's soft footsteps rustle the ground as she paced around both her and Richard. Kahlan had been trying to sleep, however all she could do was ponder. She sat up. "Richard, Richard wakeup" she whispered. Kahlan shook his shoulder.

Richard jolted upright. "What's wrong? Kahlan are you alright? Is everything alright?"

She grinned. "I'm alright Richard. Of course I'm alright. I was just – I need to talk to you. Alone"

He paused, eying Kahlan for a moment. Richard looked off in the direction of Cara, "We are going for a walk," he said shouted softly. Cara only nodded ushering them off with her hand. She began to pace once more.

They walked side by side through the thick shadowing woods. Kahlan took hold of Richard's hand. "I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking – I don't have my powers." Richard lovingly squeezed her hand. She smiled at him continuing before he could interrupt her. "I know we have, have done this before. If we hadn't I – we would not have Diana." She paused. "But, now I don't have my powers at all. Richard we can – at least until my powers come back."

Richard eyed her, "You're saying you –."

She nodded exuberantly. "Yes, if you want too?"

--

Their arguing echoed throughout the palace, Kahlan had only moments ago disbanded the council. Kahlan rolled her eyes. "Zedd stop. Did this 'love' help the two of us when it came to creating Diana? No it did not, Zedd he had to be confessed. So this love that you are speaking so adamantly about is nonexistent. I do not have the luxury of this love you speak of." Kahlan stocked past a pillar before searching through her desk of papers.

Zedd cleared his throat, she abruptly turned. "I don't know what has happened too since our arrival Kahlan ever since we have used that amulet –." Zedd paused teeth gritted, his own anger beginning to show. "You are not yourself."

She stepped forward. Her face only inches from his. "Zedd, I am safe now. That's the only reason for why you are here. You helped me to return back to my home. I have returned, and I am safe." Kahlan glowered at Zedd. "Now you are free to return the quest, and go back and help Richard and Cara. You let me raise my daughter in peace, but if you choose to stay in Ayindirl you will question my authority. Is that understood?" Kahlan took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, before motioning Emily to bring Diana over to her.

"Kahlan, I can't just stand by while you continue to behave so rashly." Zedd stepped forward. He heard the clanking of armor as both Chase and Steven stepped forward after him their hands gripping tightly to one of their weapons. "Think Kahlan. That is all I am asking for you to do is too think."

Kahlan groaned. "Zedd, had I not just told you to stop questioning my authority." She looked directly at Steven and Chase. She nodded motioning with her head towards Zedd.

"Yes, my Mistress," Steven and Chase stated jointly. They gripped tightly to Zedd's forearms covering his hands with small linen bags.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: _

_First off I wanted to apologize for how long this chapter has taken. Family is very important to me, and so helping my family cope with and find the best way to help my little sister's mental health is the top priority right now. However I have found some time here and there within the last few weeks to work on the chapter._

_This little arc is starting to come to an end, after the next chapter. I think/I hope everyone will enjoy what I have planned out for the next part of the story._

_Also, I'm going to be referencing a previous part of my story towards the end of this chapter. _

_(Reposting just in case)_

_3--- takes you into flash back 2-- transition you from Kahlan to Richard (in this case) & 1- is time progression through the same scene (I hope this helps with the confusion of having too separate settings)_

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive. _

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 14**

"You should have let me knock her out." Cara groaned. "First she thought I was in love with you." Cara shook her head laughing at the thought. "And, now look at her," she said under her breath. Cara quietly watched as Kahlan's body quiver. They all looked up in the direction of Kahlan and Zedd.

Richard watched as the Mother Confessor looked out into her subjects of Aydindril, she continued with much authority. "As Mother Confessor I am sworn to up hold all laws, and this man has committed treason." Kahlan was standing next to Zedd. "Having committed this treason he has accomplished not only threatening me, but threatening justice itself. And, when it is justice that is threatened, it is all of us who are threatened."

"H-how, can this be?" whispered Kahlan as continued to look up transfixed on herself.

The Mother Confessor gripped tightly to the balcony's banister. "For conspiring against the Mother Confessor, I sentience you, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorandor, to death by hanging at dawn." With a quick turn she disappeared from sight exiting back into her the throne room.

Richard took hold of Kahlan's shoulders. He lifted her hood resting it atop her head. "Richard we have to do something."

He bit his bottom lip. "I know, and we will, but we can't let her see you. Creator knows what she would do." He held out his hand motioning for Cara to back down, to place her agiels back into their holsters. "But, we need to be discreet. If she could capture Zedd, we have no idea how far, or what it is she is cable of. We must be discreet." Richard straightened himself. "Now, come on we need find a way too Zedd."

--

He stood hands clasped behind his back. "Will the next applicant please step forward?" asked the Mother Confessor, a tone of arrogance to her voice. Richard stepped forward. "Ah, Richard, I was not expecting to see you so soon, seeing as how you have a quest." She smiled her eyes lingered on Richard.

Richard took in a quick intake of breath. "I was concerned for you, my grandfather," Richard looked over into the arms of Emily, "my daughter."

The Mother Confessor puckered her lips. Beside her stood a man, Richard did know, but behind her, and in front of Diana stood Steven and Chase. "I am sorry Richard, but it had to be done. He tried to overthrow me, it was my only choice." Her eyes continued to remain on Richard. "Zedd, will, die at first light."

"Of course Mother Confessor, but before my grandfather dies, I would like to see him. I believe that is my right? Is it not?" Richard broke eye contact with her. He looked back into the direction of Diana. Diana, cooed softly as Emily rocked her in the background.

She nodded. "Guards, please escort the Seeker to the dungeon."

Both Steven and Chase stepped forward, each walked quietly behind Richard over to the heavy iron grated door.

--

Richard gripped tightly to the barred door. "Zedd, I think there is something terribly wrong with Kahlan. She– well, I think she split in two." Richard looked from left to right then right to left. No guards were coming. He stepped forward, "Why would she do this too–," Richard paused. Behind Zedd cuddled into a corner of the stone dungeon, was young red headed green eyed woman. "Jennsen," Richard whispered. Zedd nodded. "Zedd, we have to do something."

"Richard," stated Zedd calmly as he gripped the sister half of his broken piece of amulet. "Yes, yes I should have known. The amulet," he nodded in the direction of Richard's piece, "is connected to the Mother Confessor on a much deeper level than just a simple traveling device. Kahlan had felt broken, a part of her understood her duties, and the other wished to stay with you. Thus, the amulet was literally torn along with herself in half." Zedd sighed. "However, it will not as simple as you would like to be. Khalan –," he paused, "the Mother Confessor, she has accomplished what so many Confessors before her have done." Zedd pursed his lips. Richard could see through his grandfather's eyes as his thoughts began to process. "Along time ago, when a vast number of Confessors walked through the Midlands, there was a group. A group of both men and women, mainly members of the noble class some were even rulers, and like many rulers believe now. They did not like the idea of Confessors being the final law, and so they decided on what, to them, seemed to be the only plausible way to stop the Confessors." Richard eyed Zedd curiously. "They hired groups and individuals to kill their children."

Richard pursed his lips. "Kill their children, but why would they, kill–." Richard stopped. He knew this argument was pointless. "They were only children it was not their fault."

Zedd only nodded in agreement before continuing on. "Because of this Confessors would not only relay on their mates to protect their daughters, but they would also in list, take, or even hire a woman or a man willing to be taken under confession to protect her daughter or daughters."

Zedd looked down at the piece of amulet. He waved his hand, left right left. A bright glow the amulet was whole once more. "However now, with the Mother Confessor knowing that Diana is in fact the only Confessor child in existence. She well, she has gone a bit over board." Zedd paced before turning to Richard. "I would hope you being the seeker you might have noticed, at least since something amiss other than just Kahlan not being herself."

Richard queried for a moment. "I did notice something, Zedd. But, there were so many there for audiences, and having to keep Kahlan out of sight I just never put much thought to it." He paused. "Steven. Chase. Emily, they all stalked close Kahlan. She didn't – she wouldn't confess everyone we know would she?" asked Richard in a desperate hope that this Kahlan was not as ruthless as she had come to seem.

Sighing Zedd shook his head. "No, Jennsen and I are left." Zedd approached the bars of the cell. He leaned in close to Richard and whispered, "I'm shocked she didn't just have Jennsen executed right off. Jennsen is pristinely ungifted. She is the biggest threat because she cannot be confessed. And if Jennsen was in fact a spy, the Mother Confessor would never know." Zedd rested his head against the bars. He looked lost. "I wouldn't put it past that woman too created an army of confessed souls if she had too."

-

Richard ran a hand through his hair, he took a quick breath. "It is in my view that you have failed to take into account his extraordinary life, and his many good deeds. Some of which you yourself have been witness too." Richard shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

The Mother Confessor only smiled. "Richard, I am well aware of Zedd's accomplishments, however that does not make him immune to the laws. And, as Mother Confessor," she paused watching for Richard's reaction. "My word is law, and I say the Code of Aydindril is the law."

"I have read those laws. They were written by the very first Mother Confessor. It was she who stated, 'There is no justice, be it not tempered by mercy.'"

"Yes, and she would also kill when it became necessary."

"But, she understood the need for mercy. You have lost it all, everything that makes you, you Kahlan. Where is your compassion, your mercy?" Richard began to move back towards the crowd. The Mother Confessor scoffed. "I see none of that within you Kahlan because you are in fact not the Mother Confessor."

Richard moved to the side as a woman wearing a mauve colored hooded coat. She walked forward in the direction of the Mother Confessor's throne. The woman lowered her hood. She glared at the Mother Confessor, the Mother Confessor mirroring Kahlan's earlier shock. "This is a trick," the Mother Confessor scoffed as she appraised herself silently.

"You have to release Zedd. He is the only one who can help the two of you become whole." Richard stepped forward, placing himself between both the Mother Confessor Kahlan. "Kahlan," he looked from one to the other. "You need to be whole again. If you aren't then this woman will be left without her reason, her power!"

The mother Confessor paused, she began to smile. A conniving smile, something Richard wished would never cross Kahlan's beautiful face again, appeared. "She has no powers?" She stepped forward concentrating on Kahlan. "Do you feel incomplete?" Kahlan stepped back, the Mother Confessor stepped forward. "You can't lie to a Confessor. Oh, I know, you know that." She smiled. "You could be with Richard now. Nothing is in your way."

Cowering behind Richard, Kahlan assessed what it was the Mother Confessor had stated. She took hold of his arm. "Richard, we could have that life we both dream of. We could be husband and wife. Cara and I will be best friends. We can start over have our own family. She can have Diana, teach her what she needs to know."

Richard pulled away his arm. "Do you not see? She is willing to give up her daughter! She is not in her right mind! You must release Zedd so that he can fix this and Kahlan can be back together." Kahlan reached once more for Richard's arm, he pulled away.

The Mother Confessor sat once more in her throne back erected. "If I allowed you to do so, Richard you would not be murdering myself, but you would also be murdering her. And, I will not let you do so." She bit at her lips. "Now, Richard I suggest you go, complete your quest and take he with you."

Richard pulled away again. "We will not leave until you let Zedd go!"

"Fine then, cease them." The Mother Confessor crossed her right leg over the left as she watched the confessed soldiers charged into battle.

Richard gripped the Sword of Truth, Cara held tight to the handles of her agiels, and Kahlan reached for her silver daggers. Each stood their ground as the confessed prince, Steven, and Chase charged towards them weapons drawn. Richard blocked at the prince's attempts, left right left, block after block until finally with the use of his free hand swong connecting his fist directly with the prince's face. As the prince hunched forward Richard lifted his right foot, and with all his force kicked forward sending the prince to the floor. Chase then leapt forward, one hand holding a short sword the other holding a small axe. Richard held his ground blocking off Chase's every attempt. Cara prodded her two agiels towards Steven. His confessed eyes glowered into her, she struck the screech of both ageils could be heard as she fought him off. She struck his exposed neck pressing deeply into his Adams apple. He fell unconscious to the floor. Maneuvering her daggers Kahlan slashed at the throat of a confessed guard, ducking as another lunged towards her. She stood up right once more here eyes now on Emily who held tightly to Diana off in a corner away from the massive battle.

Emily protectively took hold of Diana. She moved quickly backwards, hitting the wall as she did so. "My Mistress!" Emily glowered in the direction of Kahlan as she quickly maneuvered her way past guards slitting the throats of the ones who got in her way.

The Mother Confessor rose from her seat. "It seems my emotions are always getting into my way," growled the Mother Confessor as she took hold of Kahlan's neck.

Kahlan fell to her knees. She looked directly into the Mother Confessor's eyes. "Command me Mistress."

"Help me fight him," growled the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan nodded, taking hold of her daggers she made her way towards Richard, determination on her face.

The Mother Confessor watched a smile on her face as Kahlan stalked towards Richard prepared to kill him. She too was ready to make her way to Richard when the hissing cry of Cara's agiels soared through the air, one hitting her in the back of the neck the other on the lower part of her spine. The Mother Confessor turned quickly, her daggers deflected the agiels. Right left Right, Cara growled. She kicked the Mother Confessor's shin taking her off balance. The squeal of the ageil sounded as Cara pressed it deeply into the Mother Confessor's arm, while Cara locked her other arm within hers. Cara, then pointed her second agiel at the Mother Confessor's heart. "Drop your weapons, or I kill her."

The fighting stopped. Richard looked into the direction of Cara's voice his hand still gripping tightly to Chase's forearm in an attempt to deflect the sharp small axe.

The Mother Confessor glared. "Do as she says!"

Cara smirked as the clanking of metal could be heard hitting the stone floor.

"Release Zedd, now!" yelled Richard.

"Fine, but before you decide anything," yelled out the Mother Confessor. Her head still pulling desperately away from the agiel, "I could be with child."

He stood stunned.

-

Zedd pulled his hands back.

He looked from the Mother Confessor to Kahlan, then back at the Mother Confessor. Zedd inhaled deep before speaking, "You know as well as I that conception under these circumstances would be impossible." Zedd held up his finger, he sighed. "However, I could feel something. A little body split in two just like the real Kahlan had been. This body is a child, and this child is dying. If the two of you continue to stay apart, this child will die. No ifs ands or buts about it. This child that you," Zedd turned to Kahlan, "so desperately want to have with Richard, and this child," he turned once more to the Mother Confessor, "who could help you to continue the Confessor line along with Diana. The first child you had with Richard to continue the Confessor line," Zedd emphasized Richard's name.

The Mother Confessor stood stunned, for the first time since Richard had entered into the palace. "Th – that is impossible," stated the Mother Confessor in bewilderment. "Prince Fyren and I were intimate many times."

Zedd scoffed rolling his eyes. "Do I have to repeat myself, really?"

Richard looked in the direction of both the Mother Confessor and Kahlan. "You have to remember, it was before now. That night in the cottage, when you, Cara, Steven, and myself were escaping from the Palace of the Prophets. Kahlan your magic did not work, we still had the Rada'Han clapped around our necks. Kahlan," he was now addressing both halves. "You have to remember that night. And, please if you are so destine in wanting to have a child save this one." Kahlan and the Mother confessor eyed one anther silently, neither spoke a word. Richard took that as a sign. "Do it Zedd, do it before either of the change their minds."

Zedd nodded, he quickly ran his hand over the pieces mending back the amulet.

Both fell back in a flash, and Kahlan lay alone on the cold stone floor. She held her head, a confused look on her face.

---

The chains shook violently. Both Steven and Cara stood protectively in front of Kahlan. "Kahlan you shouldn't see this." Cara reached out her gloved hand taking hold of Kahlan's body pushing her back.

"This is Richard," growled Kahlan. "I have every right!" She pushed forward pulling away at Cara's attempts to protect her. Kahlan watched as Richard thrashed within the chains. A man in dark ash grey and black robes circled the stone table of which Richard laid across. He began to whip his head back and forth this red eyes glaring in the direction of Kahlan as his mouth released a terrifying hiss.

"I will not be released so easily!" chanted the sultry female voice from Richard's mouth. The voice let out a crackle of laugher before pulling once more at the chains. One of Richard's arms had broken free. He took hold of the weak man with in the dark robs.

First there was shock, soon came a gasp, and finally a crack as the weak man within the dark robs fell limp to the floor.

Kahlan watched as Greer lunged forward. He took hold of Richard's muscular arm ramming it back down against the stone slab. She watched as Richard's head lifted turning back the bright red eyes making contact with hers. He let out a shrill laugh of malevolence.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: _

_This is the last chapter of this arc, and probably the "fluffiest" chapter I have written so far, at least towards the end. I hope you enjoy it._

_(Reposting just in case)_

_3--- takes you into flash back 2-- transition you from Kahlan to Richard (in this case) & 1- is time progression through the same scene (I hope this helps with the confusion of having too separate settings)_

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive. _

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 15**

"There has to be an easier way," growled Kahlan. Greer, Cara, and Steven had ushered Kahlan from the room after they had all witnessed him kill the Guardian's wizard. Greer had barely exited the room before Richard had set himself free. Behind the closed door were a number of Guardians each risking their lives to protect the wizards, each desperately attempting to break Richard free. Kahlan watched as Zedd paced back and forth, unable to connect any of his knowledge in hopes of helping the others.

Greer looked to Kahlan. He pulled a short sword from his side. "Mother Confessor, as I told you. This would not be easy. The easier way would be to just kill him, but I do not want to do that anymore than you."

The door broke free as a lifeless body flew through the room hitting against a stone wall, falling to a lump on the floor. "Commander!" yelled a Guardian from inside the room. Richard, red eyes a blaze, walked through hand risen he released a form of magic never seen by anyone within the room. Cara stepped forward her own hand raised reflecting back Richard's attempts. Cara's body slowly began moving backwards. He continued to walk forward, releasing the magic. With his hand raised, Zedd released a spout of Wizard's fire. Richard, with his free hand deflected back the Wizard's fire with a form of his own, the room now glowed a bright orange and green.

Kahlan stepped back her body hitting into a large iron stand alone candle holder, she eyed it quickly before taking hold of it with both hands. She lifted it the best she could from the floor swinging it in the direction of Richard hitting him in the back of the head. Loosing balance Richard stepped forward the green wizard's fire which he produced hit the stone wall barely missing both Greer, as Zedd's wizard's fire hit Richard directly into his left side. Steven taking hold of Cara's arm pulled her away from the renegade spells trying his best to protect her.

Once more gaining his composure Greer lunged at Richard pinning him to the floor. A wizard came running. Chanting once more hands hovering over Richard's possessed body. Kahlan watched as Richard's body began to violently convulse. A violet haze escaped from Richard's mouth and nose. The sultry female voice shrieked from within the haze before slowly disappearing from existence.

Richard lay there unconscious. His head oozed blood slowly from the gash as the wizard slowly pulled the charred and melted linen cloth from his left shoulder and arm. Nodding quickly to one another both Greer and Steven lifted Richard's lifeless body from the floor as another Guardian ushered them though the keep to an opened room.

---

The wood door creaked.

Kahlan quietly crept through shutting the old rotting door behind her beginning too unlace the front of her white gown. She had been sleeping alongside him every night since he had come back to her, the daemon now forever banished back to the Underworld. Kahlan had allowed Diana and Bennett to sleep between her and Richard the night before, but not tonight. Richard had come in and out of consciousness a number of times today, and she wanted to be there alone with him, if he were too wakeup once more.

She moved slowly across the open right side of the soft bed. Kahlan let out a breath not realizing she had held it in. She turned to her side and with a free hand she lightly began to trace her fingers lightly across his rough hands, taunt muscles and soft skin kissing his un-bandaged shoulder.

Richard woke. he could feel a tight cloth wrapped snuggly around the large bleeding gash atop his head. He suddenly winced in pain, soon realizing that his left shoulder and arm were wrapped tightly around his chest in an attempt to immobilize his body. "Kahlan?" he asked, his voice was cracked and dry. "Kahlan, where are we? How long have I been out? Kahlan?" Richard looked up at Kahlan who was now straddling his lower body. Her white Mother Confessor's gown was draped across the simple wooden chair.

"Shh–" Kahlan lowered herself, her still covered chest lightly pressing up against his. Her long hair draped either side of his head as she lowered herself further. "I don't care anymore," she whispered into his ear.

"Kahlan – what are you –." She silenced him with a kiss.

Kahlan pulled back, her hair still draping either side of Richard. "I don't care anymore, Richard. Seeing you almost–" Kahlan kissed him once again. "Richard I would rather have you confessed, than have you not exist at all." She took hold of his face, brining it slowly up to hers moving her hand behinds his neck. "I love you."

Richard moved his free hand to her hip gripping at it tightly. They looked intensely into one another's eyes. "I love you," Richard repeated back. Kahlan began to kiss Richard once more, she deepened the kiss, and he was 'confessed' to her.

-----

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Legend of the Seeker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: _

_Alright first off, this arc is 3- 4 chapters like the last one. I'm bringing back a character since I felt her death was rather cheated (and random), and when "scorned" has done some very interesting things in LOTS._

_This is the 2__nd__ of three large time transitions in the story (this one being 6-7years making Diana a little over 9 and Bennett a little over 6years old). What happened between the last chapter (15) and this chapter (16) will be mentioned through characters rather than flashback. Flashback is for season 2 episodes that I think would be interesting to incorporate. _

_3--- take you into flashback 2-- transition you from Kahlan to Richard 1- is time progression _

_Remember reviewing is awesome especially when it's constructive. _

**Title: Lineage**

**Rating: T could later become M depending on how graphic I want this story to end up being.**

**Summary: **The Confessor line must continue, and after having been given such a wonderful and impossible chance to do so. It is up to Kahlan and Richard, to make sure that no harm will come too it. Cannon Pairings.

**Chapter 16**

The years continued to pass. She cherished each day she was given with her children. However, she treasured this particular moment, even more than just a simple day she given to spend time with both Diana and Bennett. Kahlan Amnell sat quietly in a shaded corner of one of the large court yards found within the deep interior of Confessor's Palace. Cara, Richard's 'bodyguard' sat beside her, read y and able dressed in her red leather. Though, this time Cara sat beside Kahlan not as just a body guard, but as a friend.

Both women quietly watched the scene before them. On their hands and knees, atop the softest blanket Kahlan could find, lay infant boy and girl. "Careful!" yelled out Kahlan as she watched Bennett, now six years old, rush forward taking hold of the baby boy lifting him into his lap as he sat atop the stone floor. The baby cheered, his ice blue eyes glittering with pure joy from all the attention. Bennett smiled towards Kahlan his bright green eyes glistening in the sun, and she smiled back.

"Oh, let them have fun Isaac needs to be toughened," stated Cara with a smirk. Isaac, now fourteen months, was the son to Cara and Steven. Isaac was the mirror image of Steven with the eccentric attitude of Cara, if it were possible for a baby to act like Kahlan's closest friend. She would hide it, when she could, but Kahlan could see the love in Cara's face as she watched her son interact with her own.

Isaac pushed at Bennett's chest the closeness becoming too much for him. "Defiantly Cara's son," Kahlan noted slightly to herself as she watched him lift his arms. Hands raised Isaac began to stretch in the direction of Cara. She lifted him into her arms. She kissed the top of his head ignoring the hurt look on Bennett's face.

Shaking her head Kahlan looked at her son. Bennett straightened his face the small pout disappearing.

A quick shuffling came from behind. It was Diana, at nine years old, had already started her schooling with a number of the best scholars within Aydindril along with her great grandfather Zeddicus Zu'l Zorandor. "Slow down, child slow down," chanted Zedd as he too entered into the courtyard from the large door, he was followed by Jennsen.

The shuffling had come closer, and before Kahlan could respond Diana's small arms wrapped snuggly around Kahlan's neck. "Mommy!" Diana kissed Kahlan's cheek. "Zedd taught me about the Night Wisps." Diana slowly let go of Kahlan's neck resting her chin on top of her shoulder. "Daddy is coming home today."

Kahlan laughed, running her finger nails along one of Diana's arms. "I know sweetheart, I am just excited as you." Kahlan paused. "Speaking of which, I don't want any of you looking awful for your father when he returns."

"I don't want a bath!" groaned Bennett. "Isaac then needs a bath!"

"That." Kahlan bent forward. "Is not up to me, if Isaac needs a bath that is up too Cara." Kahlan rose from the shaded bench. "But you, sir have been the dirt since breakfast." Kahlan lifted the infant girl, with golden bronze hair and blue-brown eyes, from the blanket holding her close to her chest. "And, your sister needs a changing."

He twirled her in the air before falling back onto wool rug. Richard kissed the top of Diana's head before Bennett threw himself on top of the two of them. All three began to laugh. Richard soon rolled over tickling both Diana and Bennett until they became hoarse from their cries and giggles. Richard let off sitting atop the rug. And, before he could catch his breath Diana lunged taking hold of Richards's neck, while Bennett began to pull himself over his father from the other side. "Enough Enough! You're both too much," Richard laughed.

"You heard your father, enough!" Kahlan said laughing at the site of her two children mauling their father.

"But we missed him so much!" yelled Bennett with a laugh as Richard rose to his feet both Diana and Bennett now dangling off the floor still attached to his neck and shoulder.

Richard smiled walking slowly over to Kahlan. Diana and Bennett's dangling feet hitting him lightly in the side as he walked. He kissed Kahlan softly. Richard's soft brown eyes sparkled as he looked into the small girl who clung to her mother's white Confessor's dress. "Alright, off your father. Sophia deserves to see him just as much as you." Diana and Bennett nodded each let go landing on their feet. Kahlan carefully handed Sophia to Richard.

Richard smiled. "Look at you. You have gotten so big." He kissed her cheek. Sophia grinned eyes shut whipping at her face with a small hand. "So are so pretty." Richard kissed her once more atop the head .

-

Richard stood quietly in front of the large map that lay atop a bulky wooden table. He ran a hand through his hair then scratched at his beard. He took three small red tipped wooden markers and began to place them along the board. "Over here is where the disappearances started. Then," Richard placed two more red tipped markers along the map indicating a distance of ten to fifteen leagues apart from one another, "whoever, whatever, is taking these men started to move slowly bringing down disappearance numbers to only one per every ten-twenty leagues." Kahlan, Cara, and Zedd all nodded as they watched both Richard and Steven explain their findings after having been gone for close to a month.

Steven then took the black tipped small wooden markers and began placing them in the same areas as the red tipped as well as opened spaces along the map. "These are the men who are unaccounted for, but have family in those areas. The captains are having scouts visit each of those men's families in hopes of finding them." Steven scratched his chin. "The disappearances are random and then calculated never showing any sort of pattern."

Cara stepped, Kahlan following suit. She placed her gloved hand on the map and began tracing it along an opened and well populated area. "Nothing has happened over here?" Both Richard and Steven nodded. "Perhaps that is where they are being taken?"

Scratching his chin once more Steven looked over at Cara. "Perhaps, we still won't know for sure unless we look ourselves."

"You are sure there was no magic involved?" asked ask Zedd as he stepped forward serving the map closer. "I should have come with you. I might have been able to find something you could have over looked."

Richard fettled with a red tipped small marker in his hands. "No Zedd there was nothing, no magic was used. Besides, you are needed here to help train the wizards, school Diana."

"What of the troops you sent to the old world? The ones to help Greer at the Guardian's keep?" It was Verna. She was walking in from the large opened door way thick scrolls in hand.

He shook his head. "Nothing, all are still there and accounted for. Very happy from what I understand. The Guardians are teaching them old forgotten sword techniques." Richard gripped at his hair. "All we can do now is search the opened areas, like Steven said."

Kahlan moved over to Richard, she took the hand that gripped tightly at his hair interlocking her fingers in it holding his hand to her chest. "We will find them. Even it takes us months. We will find them, Richard. No one else will disappear."

--

Kahlan placed her head atop Richard's chest tracing her index finger across his abdominals. "I missed you." She laid her lips atop his chest and began leaving soft kisses up to his neck.

"I missed you too," groaned Richard.

Kahlan's lips lingered creating suction on his neck, before slowly making her way to his lips. Richard in turn began to run his ruff palms along the soft skin of her back. His hands disappeared beneath the silk sheets. Kahlan let out a silent moan before taking hold of Richard's lips with her own once more. Suddenly Kahlan pulled back, a wet click came from the parting of her and Richard's lips. She looked down into his soft brown eyes. "You're sure it was twelve men?" Kahlan saw the look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry–" Kahlan laid her chest atop his and began kissing him once more. Richard's hands pulled her body closer to his. "Richard I can't my mind." Kahlan sat up before running a hand through her hair. "How is it possible for twelve men to disappear?"

Richard, now resting his upper body atop his elbows sighed. "They were all in different infantry groups Kahlan. I told you we spoke with the captains. It wasn't frequent until we reached the regiment closer to the boarder of D'Hara and the Midlands. At least six of the men disappeared from the same infantry, in the span of five months, but all together twelve soldiers of different ranks have gone missing in the past six months give or take a few days." Richard turned his body facing Kahlan's "Steven and I will be sending word to the other captains tomorrow, see if they have noticed anything within their own troops. But, right now we have no way of doing it."

Satisfied with his answer Kahlan laid back curling her body around his one more.

They began to silently drifting off to sleep.

--

The clash of steal against stone could be heard throughout the Confessor's Palace. Both D'Haran and Aydindril soldiers rushed along the halls down to the stables. "They can't have gone far!" yelled Steven. "Seal off the gates! No one is to leave or enter Aydindril and the Confessor's Palace until he is found! No one!" Richard watched atop his horse as Steven order the troops through the city. "Lord Rahl we will look to the east you two the west?"

Richard only nodded. He rode off to the west followed by three of his D'Haran personal guard and Zedd.

--

Cara paced. "Steven and Richard will find him, Kahlan. Don't give up." Kahlan did nothing but sit atop the dismantle bed. She stared in the direction of broken wood furniture. He hadn't let them take him without a fight. Kahlan smiled, Bennett wouldn't let them take him without a fight. "Kahlan, Kahlan?" Cara placed a hand on her shoulder. That was right Cara was with her. She was in her red leather now, but when they had heard the noise and the screams they had all come running. The only ones who looked out of place were Steven without his D'Haran armor, and Cara in a tight fitting nightgown rather than her red leather.

Cara took hold of Kahlan's arm lifting her from the bed. In her other arm she held tightly to Isaac. "At least wait outside of his room." She pulled Kahlan along the halls out to the main thrown room. Kahlan fell into her throne hand gripping tightly too Bennett's blanket, she continued to stare off into space.

"Mama," asked Diana curiously as she sat beside her mother leaning her body against Kahlan's legs. "Daddy will find Bennett won't he? I'll get to have my brother back?" Kahlan only nodded taking hold of Diana's shoulder.

The wood door t swung open, Kahlan and Cara turned quickly to its attention. "The Lord Rahl did not say you could speak!" Steven stormed in he flung the foot soldier onto the floor in front of Kahlan and Cara. Richard and Zed came through the door only seconds later followed by Richard's personal guard.

"Who is that," growled Cara.

Steven stepped forward taking hold of the man's chainmail lifting him to his knees. "My men and I found him. Trying to escape through the east sewer system, said something about being a part of the diversion squad." He let go of the man.

Richard stepped forward. He could see Kahlan's face contort inwardly with rage the touch of Diana being the only thing holding her back. Richard took hold of the man, he lifted him too his feet, hand gripping tightly too his chainmail. "Where is my son?" The man did not respond. "Where is my son!" repeated Richard. The man still sad nothing, and was flung into a nearby corner by Richard from pure rage.

"What do you wish to do with the traitor Lord Rahl?" asked Steven.

Cara stepped forward hand on the handle of her agiel. "I could give it a try, or perhaps you confess him," suggested Cara looking to Kahlan.

Zedd pursed his lips. "Perhaps Cara is right. The only way you will get anything from him is if you confess him Kahlan."

Kahlan nodded she set Bennett's blanket onto the seat of the thrown. "Fine," she turned too Richard who nodded his agreement. Kahlan took a deep breath, and turned to take hold of the foot soldier and make him her slave. She paused.

"Command me Confessor." Spoke foot soldier from over in the corner with Diana standing above him.

remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


	18. Author's Note

Hi,

I very, very, rarely post up notes like this within my stories. However, it's also rare that I see a story that hasn't been touched in a long while, have enough activity to catch my eye. Since, my account does not go to my primary, I hadn't noticed it till now e-mails being cultured together and soon. Anyway, I'm writing this to let those who have favorited, alerted, PMed, or even attached themselves to my own account name for this story know your actions have not gone unnoticed.

At the end of January of 2010. My father passed away, it caused a very long battle with sever anxiety that I have had since I was a child, to reappear. There are author's notes with vague eludes to drama and even one where I state my younger sister in a sentence. His death caused both of us some very heavy trauma. I also ended up moving, but finally what got me wasn't that I have lost interest in SOT or LOTS, but that I lost track of where I was going with this story. I have an unfinished chapter sitting in my hard drive and I had/have no Idea of where I want to go with it. The epic idea now gone from thoughts.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I do notice peoples attempts to revive 'forgotten' and/or unfinished stories. Still, like I wrote above, I have forgotten where this story (or any others i have unfinished for that matter) was set to go. That does not mean that I may revisit it or finally figure out a way to end it without too many holes.

Always reading, watching, and listening to whatever you have to say,

Padme789 (Liz)


End file.
